Tiempo contigo
by Yulia zafiro holmes
Summary: Todo empezaba a tener sentido para Nick Wilde, tenía una razón y una persona especial con quien compartir sus aventuras, anécdotas, deseos y en quien confiar, y en algunas ocasiones a quien proteger, pero ninguno de los dos estaban preparados para saber que "ese incidente" en un futuro tornaría un toque de venganza y pesadilla...
1. Chapter 1

Qué tal a todos* solo hay polvo y restos, además de un esqueleto con mucho tiempo abandonad* vale, ya sé que tardó más de una década en subir fics y esas cosas y la verdad esque tienen muchísima razón en dejarme de seguir ya que no soy cumplida y demás defectos que tengo, pero debo admitir que casi no le he puesto atención a mi cuenta de fanfiction y eso me atrasa demasiado

Una inmensa disculpa y sé que tal vez debería de estar escribiendo otros capítulos de otros fics que hice, pero es que esta película me tiene tan atrapada que debía de poner mi pequeño grano dentro del fandom ( de igual manera subo dibujos a mi cuenta de tumblr: samekichi-chan, si gustan verlo)

Antes de que me echen jitomates les dejo este one shot, espero les guste

Los personajes de zootopia no me pertenecen y esas cosas, ahora sí empezamos!

 **Tiempo contigo**

"Nicolás P. Wilde primer oficial zorro dentro del comando de policía", la ciudad estaba inundada de noticias sobre mí y mis hazañas de cómo logre ser un policía, la verdad es que como a todos también me tomó por sorpresa ser parte de esto, pensé que al hacer que Judy se enfadara conmigo y hacer una de mis jugarretas para obtener tal grabación servirían para salirme con la mía, pero veo que solo me clave más en los sueños de ella que en mi propia persona, ¿y porque no decidí solo alejarme de ella?, estuve pensando de eso, pero la respuesta era lo que no admití, fue simple: quería estar al lado de ella y apoyarla por siempre.

Somos dos especies diferentes, enemigos naturales para ser precisos y eso es lo que me impide al no invitarla, por dar un ejemplo, salir una tarde al centro de zootopia, salir a un café, charlar por horas o inclusive ir al cine, ¿sería que por más tiempo que pase con zanahorias, más llego a quererla?, es una total locura y una tontería ver que dos opuestos se junten, pero venga al menos debería intentarlo, si fui el primer zorro oficial, entonces cualquier otra cosa es pan comido... Eso supongo.

Llegue como todas las mañanas al departamento, salude a Benjamín, como le digo porque nunca logro recordar su apellido y me dirijo al lugar de la señorita zanahorias, llevaba en la mano dos cafés y él mismo cliché de las donas, todas ellas como le gustan a Judy, glaseadas con un toque de zanahoria crocante, a decir verdad eran muy deliciosas.

Nick:- señorita zanahorias, espero le guste el menú de hoy- dije dejando la bolsa a un lado de ella junto con el café-

Judy:- vaya, cada vez vas progresando aún más, si sigues así dejaré que conduzcas de vez en cuando-

Nick:- me parece un buen trato-

Judy solo se limitó a sonreírme como era de costumbre

Nick:- sabes, estaba pensando de camino hacia aquí, que ya llevamos un año juntos como policías, y bueno alguien como yo haciendo el bien y dejando mi pasado de "criminal", creo que me merezco una salida a un café, ¿qué dices?, ¿te apuntas señoritas bigotes?

Judy:- suena sensacional, no tenía idea que ya lleváramos un rato, además este tiempo contigo parece agua entre mis manos- pone su pata contra la mía- ha sido maravillo tenerte como compañero Nick, por supuesto que saldría contigo-

Al escucharla me sentí feliz de que aceptara, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que sería una salida a amistosa, nada de interpretaciones románticas o situaciones similares, era feliz y triste a la vez.

Sonreí.

Nick:- ya dijiste conejita, pasaré por ti a las siete- me puse los lentes y me separe de ella un instante-

Judy:- claro ahí te veo-

Hice una seña con mi mano indicando una despedida y me dirigí a mi respectivo lugar, por desgracia la mayor parte de labor estaba separado de ella, era así como aumentaban mis ganas de que fueran las siete.

Por suerte no hubo grandes cosas que hacer, más que checar casos de robos y escuchar una que otra víctima del mismo, termine el ultimo fondee delante de mí y salí rápido a de mi oficina, tome el carro , lo encendí y maneje deprisa hasta mi departamento.

Abrí la puerta y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que hice... Invite a salir a la primera chica que gusta de mi compañía, era algo que jamás había hecho por estar tan ocupado siendo irresponsable y egoísta, ahora estaba asustado y temeroso de lo que iba a pasar esa noche, por lo que me distraje y decidí ver qué ropa ponerme, quería verme diferente, algo elegante o que resaltará del traje habitual que siempre vestía. Tal vez una corbata y camisa diferente, tome una de cada pieza, pantalones negros, con una camisa de color blanco, sumándole una corbata roja y un saco gris, me mire al espejo, me sentía ridiculo, nervioso y enamorado. Hacer todo esto por alguien más, así siempre te siente cuando gusta de alguien?, suspire y vi el reloj, eran casi las siete, tenía que darme prisa y salir.

Por suerte su casa no estaba tan lejos de la mía, fui hasta su puerta y unos cosquilleos me recorrieron, me detuve y mi corazón quería salir de mi pecho, ¡ _maldita sea Nick, puedes hacerlo, sólo hazlo_ , y así toque su puerta, esperando impaciente por verla puse una sonrisa y de inmediato iba a saludarla con un: que tal zanahorias, pero al verla me robo las palabras, se veía hermosa en ese conjunto de ropas. A simple vista cualquier otro animal hubiera pensado que esas ropas ya eran de moda antigüa, pero para mí siempre se vería hermosa, llevaba una falda negra corta, y una blusa ropa color melocotón, además de una cartera del mismo color.

Noto que la observaba, así que solo me sonrió.

Judy:- vale Nick, debemos irnos y ver que hacer, ya que la noche es corta- dijo agarrando mi brazo y cerrando la puerta detrás suya, solo me limité a a asentir un "si" y seguirla por el pasillo, si mi corazón quería salir, ahorita ya estaba explotando de las tantas emociones que sentía.

Gracias a dios que mi pelaje es pelirrojo, si es que me ve, hubiera visto mu robor en mis mejillas, y para rematar yo no soy alguien quien deja ver sus sentimientos así de fácil, una persona como yo cuesta decirle a los demás que los quiere, pero eso lo diría con todo el corazón, aún no era el tiempo para decir tales cosas, como dicen coloquialmente, hay que darle tiempo al tiempo.

N:- Hey zanahorias hay un lugar nuevo que seguro te gustaré, es alguna clase de restaurante italiano-

J:- bueno supongo que ese suena genial, recuerdo cuando fuimos a probar esa comida china- hizo una mueca- la comida era... Algo...

N:- ¿extraña?, ¿horrible?, si lo admito esa no fue una salida exitosa, pero ese mismo día lo recompense con unos muffins-

J:-*rio un poco* eso sí que estaba muy bueno, pero sabes algo Nick, me gusta estar contigo, dentro o fuera de la comisaría, creo que ya era nuestro destino conocernos-

Sus palabras taladraban mi corazón, ella se había clavado en mi corazón desde que la conocí más a fondo, siempre me repetía, jamás debes encariñarte con alguien Nick wilde, es lo peor que te puede pasar, sólo sales lastimado, o peor, aún más enamorado.

Le sonreí como ya era de costumbre, nunca paraba de hacerlo y menos si se trataba de ella, y por suerte siempre me devolvía la misma sonrisa.

Llegamos al lugar, parecía muy elegante y de buena forma, había lugares disponibles y se veían animales por todas partes, me alegro saber que entre diferentes especies había parejas y algunas hasta tenían anillos de casados, eso me tranquilizo y la palabra matrimonio se me pego en la mente, primero que sea mi novia, lo después puede esperar

N:-veamos- tome la carta que nos llevaron hace unos minutos y la comencé a hojear- supongo que pediré lo mismo de siempre, y con eso me refiero a una pasta, ¿qué pedirás tu, linda?

J:-yo... No me decido aún-

N:- siéntete libre de pedir lo que quieras- deje la carta a un lado- yo pago-

J:-¿¡ no puedo abusar así de fácilmente, Nick!, no soy esa clase de personas, es más pediré lo mismo que tú- dijo de forma muy decidida, y con esa misma decisivo on sus ojos hablaron por ella, apoye un codo contra la mesa, le di por echo lo que decía, siempre lo haría.

Pasó la noche y ambos comimos, y a decir verdad todo estuvo muy bueno, tuve que obligarla a que comiera postre ya que ella aún se negaba a que le pagara la cuenta, al final solo comió un helado de chocolate y fresa, se lo comía más a regañadientes que por gusto, se veía como una niña regañada y solo me miraba de forma serie con toque juguetón, yo solo la observe que se comiera todo, no quería que hiciera trampa, una vez que acabó pague todo y salimos del lugar. Mire a Judy, ella se veía feliz y relajada, últimamente estaba tensa y preocupada por un caso que nos toco llevar, solo puedo decir que con el tipo de criminal que nos toco, era de muy mal rollo.

Pero esa noche se veía más viva que nada, respiro hundo y cerró sus ojos, una pequeña brisa cruzó entre nosotros haciendo que nuestras ropas volaran unos segundos, su falda se movía arriba y abajo, ella levantaba los brazos como si estuviera disfrutando del momento, yo solo estuve al pendiente de ella, tenía ganas de cargarla y levantarla con mis manos, se veía aún más hermosa, la brisa paro y Judy automáticamente bajo sus brazos y abrió los ojos, me volteo a ver.

J:- hay Nick, eso fue como mágico, me sentí relajada y con mucha paz, hay que volver a salir pronto- se acercó hacia mi- ¿lo prometes?-

 _no puedo resistirme, por supuesto que saldría contigo las veces que sean necesarias_

N:- vale, lo prometo- dije calmadamente

Regresamos no muy tarde a su departamento, la deje ahí y le dije un "buenas noches" ella hizo lo mismo y cerré su puerta, recuerdo haberme recostado en el muro de aquel edificio en mal estado, respire hondo y mi corazón aún palpitaba fuerte, maldita la suerte de haberme enamorado y más en estas circunstancias, no es que este contra el amor, pero nunca pensé que me pagar tan fuerte, es peor que una gripe, esta cosa no se cura; salí del edificio y puse en marcha mi pobre camioneta, escuche la radio, parecía que el universo quería verme sufrir ya que pura música romántica resonaba en las bocinas, _maldita sea mi suerte!,_ asi que solo la apague y me concentré en mi camino.

Ese fue el último día que estaría en paz, nada me preparó para ver lo que seguía en un futuro, solo puedo decir que "el" lo arruino todo.

Y fiiiiin, espero les haya gustado XD, siento dejarlo en suspenso pero saben eso funciona XD y vaya que si, yulia ha regresado después de emm nose un año o dos nose, ando igual que la creadora de d guay man, siempre dejando inconclusas sus obras y dejándonos en suspenso, pero vaya al final todo tiene una recompensa, nos seguimos leyendo

Dejen comentarios, críticas y no sean groseros XD, gracias a todos

Yulia al habla


	2. Chapter 2: origen

Capitulo 2: origen

Pasaron tres días desde que ambos oficiales salieron por la noche, ahora la ciudad de zootopia resplandecía por el sol que salía entre los edificios, los animales de todas la especies caminaban entre las calle y la ciudad poco a poco se le devolvía la vida que tanto la caracterizaba, entre todos los animales un zorro de tamaño promedio caminaba tranquilamente, llevaba sus manos en los bolsillos y su semblante era tranquilo, justo vio el reloj en su muñeca y sonrío para si.

justo a tiempo para ver a zanahorias

 _Nick:_

 _Me recargue en la puerta de un carro, mire a todas partes hasta llegar a su ventana, a decir verdad siempre disfrutaba ir por ella, ya se había vuelto una costumbre para mi y no me desagradaba, es mas disfrutaba verla salir con tanto entusiasmo y alegría, esos eran los pequeños detalles que tanto me gustaba ver; de repente vi como la puerta principal del edificio se abría despacio, dejando Salir a una bella coneja._

J:-¿listo para hacer un mundo mejor?-

N:-siempre lo estoy, zanahorias-

Ambos oficiales caminaron un poco hasta llegar a la camioneta de Nick, como todo caballero, abrió la puerta del carro y Judy subió en ella, Nick la siguió y prendió la camioneta, después de unos minutos Judy habló.

J:-aun sigo preocupada por el caso Collins, sigo pensando que aun hay algo mas profundo, no creo que él mismo se quede sin los brazos cruzados, tengo miedo debo admitirlo-

Para ser sinceros a mi también me preocupó lo que dijo, pensé que ese momento había quedado ya atrás, solo un triunfo mas para los oficiales Hopps y Wilde.

N:- no seas ridícula, eso ya quedó en el pasado, cuatro mese atrás, pasado, finito, algo que ya no existe, no sé por qué te estresas demasiado, ¿además que podría pasar?-

grave error, nunca hubiera dicho eso si hubiera conocido mi futuro

J:-tienes razón Nick, tal vez debería calmarme y concentrarme en este presente-

N:-bueno, Hopps eso es lo único que tienes que hacer, ser brillante, seguir siendo la mejor y ser una tierna coneja- dijo Nick aparcando el carro en el debido estacionamiento. Nick se quede pensando en las palabras que su compañera le dijo, no quería admitirlo pero esa noche el también tuvo miedo, todo ocurrió muy rápido y sintió perderla, se propuso ser un poco más protector con ella.

Cuatro meses atrás ambos oficiales estaban en un caso de atrapar a un asesino a sueldo, se llamaba Scott Collins, era líder y fundador de un movimiento "antisocial", como lo clasificaron, Judy y Nick estaban algo nerviosos, pues era su primera misión con este tipo de animales*, el jefe Bogo les dio el archivo completo y les dijo a los dos que tuvieran mucho cuidado ya que personas que "trabajan" para Collins hay en todos lados y solo están observando a los demás animales, no quería perderlos y menos en sucios animales como estos, les dio una radio a cada uno para comunicarse, además de eso les entregó armas extras con municiones, y chalecos anti balas, pareciera que todo esto iba muy enserio.

Nick vio de reojo a Judy, vio que está estaba un poco alterada pero sus ojos decían que estaba lista, no lo tranquilizó del todo, apenas y había practicado tiros dentro de la comisaria, tenía miedo, pero si ese era su deber tenía que hacerlo, para darse más seguridad deslizó suavemente su mano hasta tocar la de ella, Judy sintió esto y sin voltear la enlazó, como si ella supiera el mensaje que el zorro quería darle.

Al final del sermón de Bogo, su primera misión era patrullar a altas horas de la noche toda la ciudad de zootopia, pero debía ir encubiertos, nada de placas de policía o carros grandes con logos de la misma, era simple: tendrían que parecer criminales, y así fue, Hopps y Wilde se encontraban en un carro ya viejo, y sus ropas estaban sucias y una que otra rasgada, cada uno llevaba un cinturón con sus armas y radios, estaban listo y ya llevaban media hora buscando algo sospechoso, aún nada.

Nick aparcó frente a un callejón, puso su cara contra el volante como símbolo de aburricion y estrés, él pensaba que esto de patrullar era más aburrido que organizar expedientes viejos, bufo en tono de despedacen y Judy lo volteó a ver.

J:-Nick, ¿qué tanto te irrita?-

N:-Judy, esto es pero que estar sentado en una recepción, pensé que la acción sería e seguido, algo así como una serie policial, tipo Sherlock Horse, pero no ya veo que el peligro cree que somos inútiles-

J:-¿¡estás diciendo que quieres que estemos en peligro con tal de que no te "aburras"?!, ¿como es que pasaste el examen psicológico?-

N:-no quería decir eso, pero pensaba que al menos patrullando si descubriríamos algo-

Antes de que Nick continuará una cheetah de grandes curvas se acercó hacia el auto, sin haber visto a Judy, ella se recargó en el cargo del lado donde estaba Nick, el zorro solo la observaba de pies a cabeza no es más que una prostituta, la cheetah llevaba ropa diminuta, dejando ver más de lo necesario, Judy solo puso cara de espanto al ver a la mujer, pensó que esta chica sería algo más que una señorita dando vueltas por la noche.

C:- Hey guapo, ¿no quieres divertirte un rato?, prometo que me adapto a cualquier cosa, ¿qué dices?-

Nick estaba rojo por la vergüenza, era la primera vez que una mujer bien proporcionada le decía algo así, decidió no voltearla a ver pues su nerviosismo lo delataría, Judy veía con enojo tal cosa, pero decidió no intervenir hasta el momento adecuado, tenía unas dudas que hacerle a esta mujer y eso les daría más tiempo.

C:- no seas tímido, prometo no morder, al menos que quieras que lo haga...

N:- aaah... No-no, no gracias, enserio pareció esto, pero estoy bien por el momento-

Tragó saliva, maldita sea, que ya se vaya

J:-¡Hey!- dijo mientras saltaba de su asiento algo irritada, esto sorprendió a la mujer he hizo que retrocediera- disculpa, pero por si no lo habías notado él ya tenía una compañera, así que no necesita de tus servicios, gracias-

Nick notó como Judy estaba igual de sonrojada que el, se sorprendió un poco que ella hubiera dicho tales cosas, pero la rabia de sus ojos no se podía controlar.

Compañera se le quedó grabada esa palabra en su mente, dentro de sí mismo sonrío.

C:-vaya pero que insolente eres pequeña cola de algodón-

J:-lo sé, así soy, ahora dime dónde puedo encontrar a cierta persona, y si no lo haces tendré que decirle a tu jefe que desapareciste, ¿te quedo claro, preciosa?

La cheetah no supo qué decir, estaba algo sorprendido y decidió hacerle caso a la coneja, Judy le indicó que subiera al auto y que se quedará ahí.

Mientras Nick ponían seguros en todas las puertas y ambos se voltearon para quedar frente a la mujer, está solo los veía de forma extraña y se sentía nerviosa, eso le daría la lección de no molestar a las parejas que vienen a divertirse solos, o eso solo es lo que ella creía.

C:-bueno, no me gusta cómo va todo esto, pero díganme, ¿qué quieren?-

N:-solo queríamos encontrar a un viejo amigo nuestro, hace mucho tiempo que no lo vemos y apenas nos enteramos que se escondía aquí, tú por casualidad, linda, ¿se te hace familiar el nombre de Collins?-

C:-no sé de quién se trata- parecía hacerle la difícil-

J:-vamos querida, ambas sabemos que vienes aquí solo por diner, así que, ¿qué tal un intercambio?, tu información por cien dólares-

C:- que sean doscientos y suelto la sopa-

Los oficiales se miraron entre sí, esto no iba a resultar algo barato así que entre los dos juntaron cien más, se lo dieron a al chica y esta los tomo de mala gana, los guardo entre sus pechos y por fin los miro.

C:- Collins, es el nombre del líder "The killing.s.a", es el que se encarga de todos los movimientos y trabaja de noche! No está solo! Solo sé que sus demás ratas frecuentan el club nocturno donde trabajo casi todos los días! O mejor dicho noches! Este se encuentra a afueras de zootopia!my solo sé que son una especie de sicarios! Cobran caro y siempre nos dejan muchos billetes! Es por eso que siempre les hacemos preferencia, ¿ya me puedo largar de aquí?-

J:-solo algo más, dinos el lugar que siempre frecuentan-

C:-serán cien dólares más coneja-

maldita mujer! Me va a dejar en la ruina, -está bien aquí tienes-

C:-gracias, se llama Le Gazett

Nick y Judy quedaron estupefactos con toda la información, ya tenían una pista y por dónde comenzar, tendrían que ir a ese club nocturno y ver si a esa misma hora ya estaba Collins.

N:-bueno, has sido una linda gatita, pero...¿cómo sabemos que no nos vas a delatar?-

J:- mi compañero tiene razón, mujer- sacó su celular y metió alguna información, tecleo rápido y después la observo- vaya te llamas Nicole, tienes 29 años y vives en un apartamento de bajos recursos, vaya pensé que ganabas muy bien en efectivo, mira linda, si dices algo de nosotros, nos aseguraremos que nunca jamás lo vuelvas a decir, ¿quedó claro?

La cheetah parecía incomoda, y si antes estaba asustada, ahora el miedo ya la había matado, con una expresión temerosa asintió y salió del coche, camino lo más rápido que pudo y su figura desaparecía entre las sombras.

N:-¿cómo sabías que se llamaba Nicole?- dijo sorprendido e intrigado

J:-simple, llevaba un gafes puesto con su nombre y una abreviación, mientras tú estaba embobado con ella yo comencé a buscarla en los registros de la comisaría, hasta que di en el clavo, así que solo use eso para meterle miedo, no creas que eres el único listillo aquí, Wilde-

N:-coneja astuta-

J:-torpe zorro-

Ambos se sonrieron y de unos minutos se voltearon, Nick arrancó una vez más el carro y se dirigieron a las afueras de la ciudad, mientras más se alejaban más podrían ver las cosas obcenas que una bella ciudad escondía, bares, clubes eroticos, gente extraña alrededor observándolos, todo lo malo se puso "de acuerdo" para acabar aquí.

N:-no veo ningún, "Le Gazzet", por aquí-

J:-busca un poco más, debe estar aquí... ¡Ahí está!

Nick por el susto paro el carro bruscamente, lo que ocasionó que Judy calera del asiento.

J:-¿quieres matarme?!-

N:-¿¡y tú a mí del susto?!-

J:-vale, lo siento, solo que me exalte, pero ya vamos hay que bajar de aquí-

N:-cálmate Hopps, este no es el parque de diversiones o algo parecido, aquí hay solo...

El zorro no pudo acabar porque su amiga ya se encontraba afuera observando el edificio.

N:-¡por qué nunca me esperas!-

J:- mira, este es el lugar, vaya, cuantos machos se encuentran aquí-

Judy veía atentamente cada detalle del cabaret, era enorme y tenía a una gacela casi semi desnuda como logro de la fachada, había luces de colores y una música ruidosa que salía de la misma, se escuchaban ruidos de aplausos y gente ebria.

Judy también observó que las hembras del lugar iban un poco provocativas por lo que vio su atuendo, llevaba una camisa larga y unos pantalones negros, así que tubo una idea.

J:-señor Wilde, necesitamos entrar a ese lugar, dijo mientras se alejaba y se quitaba la camisa

N:-¿sabes lo que estás diciendo, no?, va a ver demasiada gente desnuda, sino aguantaste el club nudista mucho menos esto-volteo y observó que Judy ahora solo usaba un top y sus pantalones negros como disfraz.

-¡¿pero qué demonios haces?!-

J:- disfrazarme-

N:-¡no eso no, sabes lo que provocarías si entras así!, que tal si te confunden con una de "ellas"-

J:-Duh, esa es la idea zorro genio, así podría infiltrarme aún más y quién sabe, tal vez me toque con el mismísimo Collins, así que yo lo atraigo y lo atrapamos, ¡¿qué dices?!-

N:-¡qué estás loca!, no quiero que algún macho te toque de más, o se pase contigo eso no, no, jamás-

J:-bien, iré sola-

Nick la detuvo del brazo por lo que la coneja volteo.

J:-¡Nick, enserio, esto no me agrada para nada pero es mi trabajo hacer que tipos malos vayan a la carecer, y si para eso debo usar estas horribles ropas lo haré, por favor, hay que hacer esto juntos y rápido, ¿de acuerdo?-

N:-Judy, conozco estos lugares, y en verdad, desde mi corazón, no quiero que nada te vaya ha pasar, déjame ir contigo, déjame cuidarte y prometo que no te pasará nada, solo ten mucho cuidado-

J:- gracias Nick, lo haré-

Yyyyyyyyy hasta aquí el capítulo, que tal?!, les gusto?!, que opinan, ya saben críticas, comentarios sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, lo que sea me lo dejan en los reviews, y por favor, hice un pequeño ajuste que creo que lo notaron, ya no escribí como si Nick estuviera diciendo la historia, y ustedes dirán:- ¿y eso porque?!

Verán un comentario me hizo la sugerencia de escribir sin el formato de obra teatral, no se me hizo mala onda pero también quería consultarles a ustedes que, qué tipo de narración les agradaría más (si, chicos les estoy dando fan service) XD, déjenme saber en la caja de comentarios... Ok no XD

*queria poner personas pero, pensé que usd. Captarían la idea XD

Gracias por su tiempo y apoyo

Nos seguimos leyendo

Yulia al habla


	3. Chapter 3 Estallido

Capítulo 3: Estallido

Judy aún tomada de la mano de Nick entraron juntos al establecimiento, casi al instante pudo percibir que dentro de lugar se son entraba mayor la resonancia de ruido, gente y alcohol.

 _¿Pero qué rayos es todo esto?,_ estaba aún más sorprendida de ver a las hembras contonearse en toples, mientras los machos hacían de las suyas con ellas, Judy no bajo las orejas en ningún momento, todo eso le parecía nuevo, raro y machista, ¿pero ella que podía hacer?, si cerraba el lugar después de la investigación este tipo de animales se iría a otra parte y eso no tenía sentido.

De repente vio a una pareja de animales teniendo intimida; no sólo fue eso, sino que muchos ojos se posaron en la coneja, y todos de machos de diferentes especies, nunca pensó que sería vista de esa manera, pero de igual forma pensó que era su culpa por haberse vestido así, estaba algo intimidada y avergonzada, _solo ignora las miradas, sigue caminando, sigue con la frente en alto y pensando en el objetivo, Nick tenía razón, debo quedarme con esa camisa, siempre tiene la razón..._ , Nick por su parte observó su alrededor, como lo suponía solo eran hembras locas, machos alcohólicos or todas partes, un lugar perfecto para el pecado de la lujuria, sintió una pequeña mano en su brazo, era Judy quien se encontraba des concentrada por todo lo que estaba viendo, eso le avergonzó mucho y el zorro comprobó que era hora de calmar a zanahorias ,este puso ambas manos en los hombros de la chica, solo para tranquilizarla.

N:-vamos zanahorias, solo camina y no hagas contacto visual con nadie-

J:-¿en verdad esto es real?, Nick como puede existir esto en un lugar tan hermoso como zootopia-

N:-te sorprenderías de la cantidad de lugares que hay en lo oscuro de la ciudad, es algo espantoso- dijo en tono bromista, Nick solo quería que Judy se relajara.

Judy abrió los ojos como platos, -¡¿hay más lugares como este?!, ¿,y tú como, cómo sabías de su existencia!?- apareció un pequeño rubor en ella, _la he estropeado_ -pensó Nick.

N:- bueno, a mí contaban mis fuentes cuando aún era un "criminal"- dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra-

Lo que ellos dos no sabían es que a lo lejos estaban siendo observados por un gran búfalo y sus secuaces, uno de ellos lo alarmó a su jefe, le había dicho que tuviera cuidado con esos dos y que los echara de inmediato del lugar, algo no parecía estar en calma teniendo a esos extranjero dentro del lugar.

El gran búfalo deicidio ir tras ellos, se paro de una forma intimidante desde su asiente y comenzó a caminar, los animales que pasaban por ahí se abrían paso por señal de respeto, que más que eso era puro miedo lo que transmitía,Nick a lo lejos pudo distinguir el nombre "the killing.s.a" con letras rojas realzada del cuero del chaleco; Nick entonces había comprendido que este era el lugar. Judy no se percató que un gran animal estaba detrás de ella hasta que la cara del zorro se lo indicó, fue cuando mini infarto hizo que saltara hasta con Nick.

B:-vaya, vaya, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí?, al parecer son presas nuevas, y con eso o solo me refiero a ti coneja, ¿y tú?, ¿qué, eres algún dueño de un club como este?, por qué déjame decirte zorro, ustedes dos me parecen algo sospechosos, ¿no?-

 _Mierda, piensa algo Hopps, vamos no te dejes intimidar, solo síguele la corriente_

J:-en realidad... No termino de decir la frase ya que una mano pelirroja la hizo callar, Nick le guiño un ojo y ella comprendió que el zorro tenía un plan.

N:-vaya veo que este establecimiento sí que está muy bien ambientado, hermosas chicas, todas de diferentes especies, eso señores se le llama tener variedad y buen gusto, saben este tipo de cosas son las que me gusta probar, además vean estos tipos de alcohol, de buena calidad, todo muy maravilloso pero, bueno me temo que no es con ustedes con quien vinimos, por si no saben ella-atrajo a Judy hacia el- es la mejor bailarina de cabaret que tengo

 _¡Bailarina!, ¡qué mierdas vas a empezar a decir Wilde!_

El gran búfalo no estaba convencido del todo, pero la coneja no se "veía" de mala calidad, en realidad era muy hermosa, y a pesar del tamaño, seguro que a los clientes les atraerá la chica, solo para pasarla bien, y ya que lo pensaba mejor, suponía que aquel zorro ya la había "estrenado", eso sí que bajaría el nivel del precio por ella, sería una lastima, llamaría muchísima la atención.

B:-bueno, ya escuche demasiado por tu parte zorro, déjame hablar con la chica- Nick se quedó en silencio, temía de que no le creyeran pero aún así asintió, Judy por su parte estaba aún más asustada.

B:-¿cuánto tienes de experiencia en esto?, tranquila, es solo para saber si eres apta o no, es más si eres menor de edad, te haremos descuento, ¿qué dices?-

J:-¿descuento?, _malditos pederastas;_ yo...no yo estoy segura que soy mayor, y a-apenas llevo unos cuantos años, 3 para ser segura, _llegando al apartamento me daré tres baños_

Los secuaces del búfalo observaban con burla la escena, y despedían comentarios muy altisonantes y de mal gusto, se echaron a reír de manera escandalosa, lo que dio más ánimo para seguir diciendo vulgaridades, Judy solo los veía de manera asustada y con temor, su corazón latía y su mente le decía que saliera de ahí, de pronto se sintió aún más pequeña y sus oídos se llenaron de vulgaridades que ellos decían, se sentía mareada y sus voces no se las podía despegar, de pronto sintió sus ojos húmedos, estaba a punto de llorar, _no Judy, tú puedes, no les hagas caso,_ volteo a ver a Nick para algo de ayuda pero este solo mantuvo su cara firme, él ya estaba pensando en un plan, y en engañar a esos animales.

A pesar de estar irritado de los comentarios machista y baja materia gris que escuchaba, siguiendo fingiendo el personaje-solo véanla, es completamente hermosa y muy ágil, ella sabe cómo complacer, créanme yo mismo la descubrí-

 _¡nick!, ¿¡qué diantres!?, se supones que debes defenderme, no echarme aún más leña._

-Bueno, bueno iré al punto muchachos, queremos ver a su jefe, el principal, el dueño de todo esto-extendió las manos para hacer énfasis- ¿saben dónde se encuentra?-

El búfalo aún se quedo con una expresión de interrogación ante toda la habladuría que dijo aquel zorro, no contesto de inmediato y repaso el aspecto de ellos dos, el zorro se le veía en la cara que era algún tío de chico listo, de esos que se salen con la suya, y la coneja, vaya que tenía lindo cuerpo, y le pareció una belleza exquisita para ofrecerle al jefe, y con eso de paso se libraría de los 20 dólares que le debía, así que aceptó la oferta.

B:-bueno, ya veo que vienen hasta aquí solo para ofrecerle los servicios, me parece buena idea, aquí siempre se hacen negocios de buena calidad, y tú linda, no está nada mal-

 _¡Date por muerto Nick Wilde!_

El gran búfalo siguió con su respuesta:

-les diré dónde se encuentra, salen del lugar y se dirigen aún más abajo de aquí, van a pasar por varias calle paralelas, me explico, ustedes o lo bajen todo derecho y cuando vean las siglas: "TK", ese es el lugar, mucha suerte-

N:-pero que buenos animales, muchas gracias, primor, despídete-

J:-aaah... Si claro, adiós-

B:-Adiós linda, ya luego pasas por aquí para unos servicios-

Judy solo sonrió sin ganas, gracias a ese tipo toda la noche tendría la sensación de estar sucia y verse como un juguete, así que se apresuró a salir junto a Nick y su cara cambio completamente, estaba enojada y asqueada al mismo tiempo, ya tendría una venganza para aquel zorro. Los dos animales subieron al carro y se fueron, Judy estaba de brazos cruzados y su cara parecía enojada, aunque con un poco de rubor.

N:-¿qué pasa Hopps?-

J:-¿¡bailarina de cabaret?!, ¿¡primor?!, ¿¡experta en sexo servicios?!, ¡Nick qué diantres te pasó ahí, tú ni siquiera sentiste las miradas de esos tipos, como quieres que no esté enojada!-

N:-¡vale, ya solo cálmate!, ¡además yo no te dije que te pusieras un top ni nada de eso, ya tenemos una pista deberías estar alegre!-

J:-¡estoy asqueada, no alegre, maldita sea Wilde, no dijiste nada para defenderme!- al terminar puso puso sus brazos al rededor de ella y agacho su cabeza, estaba asustada y se sentía mal, antes había recibido piropos pero los que hoy escucho la hicieron sentir basura, casi un objeto.

 _Vaya Wilde, si que eres listo, primero le dicen cosas y tú vas y la exiges como una mercancía nueva, torpe zorro._

No iban ni a medio camino, cuando aparcó el carro a una orilla, se quedo pensando en lo sucedido, y no dijo nada, de reojo podía ver que su amiga se encontraba mal, ¿y cómo no?, si ese tipo de "halagos" no hacían más que poner a la mujer como pura mercancía sexual, Nick no era una hembra, pero él pudo percibir lo que Judy estaba sintiendo, se dijo asimismo que era un completo imbécil.

N:-Judy...

J:-déjame en paz-dijo limpiándose la cara-

N:-yo... Yo no supe medir mis palabras, y me deje soltar, fui un completo imbécil-

J:-vaya hasta ahora te das cuenta Wilde, me sentí como basura, no sé cómo esas chicas pueden soportar todo eso, es horrible, sofocante y lo peor de todo es que jamás va a parar, ¿estoy exagerando o soy muy débil?-

N:- ninguna de las dos, esas pobres chicas están ahí porque muchas veces no hay un trabajo estable para ellas, y ese es el medio que más rápido encuentran, créeme vi muchos casos en la calle-

J:-pobres chicas- dijo sollozando y sin aguantarse más se echó a llorar, Nick sentía como su corazón se hacía más pequeño, era su culpa también que ella se hubiera sentido mal, trato de acercarse a ella y sin dudarlo Judy se abalanzó a su encuentro, su pequeña cabeza estaba en su pecho y las manos del zorro la acogían con suavidad y cada vez más cerca hacia el, Nick trató de tranquilizarla y al final Judy paro de llorar, se sentía un poco mejor, pero un estaba abraza con el zorro.

N:-lo siento Judy, no arreglaré nada con eso pero, yo, bueno-

J:-solo quédate así un rato más- estando así Judy se sentía más protegida, y más respetada

El zorro se quedó inmóvil, pero también tendrían que seguir con la misión, con su palma le indica a Judy que ya era tiempo de seguir, ella se reincorporó y se seque las lágrimas que quedaban, Nick le entro unos pañuelos y con una caricia suave tocó su mejilla, Judy le sonrió un poco. Esa noche Nick Wilde aprendió una lección: está siempre apoyándola, no importa lo que se oponga y serle fiel, además de ser un más protector.

Ya habían transcurrido unos minutos, hasta que vieron las letras rojas de ese gran anuncio, si alguien normal viera eso, no se percataría que ahí mismo es donde se llevan miles de ejecuciones de animales, toda una empresa desempeñada en el arte de matar. Los oficiales bajaron del auto, no sabían de qué manera iba a reaccionar el "jefe" pues por todas partes habían lobos como guardias, todos vestidos de negros.

En cambio el edificio era una fábrica ya abandonada, se le notaba en los ladrillos gastados, puertas de madera en mal estado y el techo lleno de basura y desperdicios por todos lados, en la puerta principal estaba un gran tigre con una marca en el ojo pizquierdo, de igual manera vestía de negro y una cadena de oro colgando, la figura era de una garra, el mismo paro a Nick y Judy, y les mencionó que el jefe ya los estaba esperando, _¿y este gran gato cómo supo de esto?, seguramente el búfalo del club se comunicó con ellos, esto me pinta nada bien, es or seguro que esto es una trampa_ , pensó Nick.

No me maten XD jaajjaajaj hasta aquí lo dejamos, espero actualizar pronto ya que el jueves 17 salgo de viaje y estaré ausente or dos semana, no estaré en México por lo que será difícil que suba capítulos, tal vez los escriba, y llegando los subiré XD, por lo tanto tratare de ser rápida y subir los que pueda y mi creatividad quiera de igual forma XD, es un poco largo este capítulo, espero no haberlos enfadado mucho, pero díganme quieren que los siga haciendo igual de largos?!, XD déjenlo en los reviews

Yulia al habla

Gracias por leerme


	4. Chapter 4 comienzo

-pueden pasar- sonó la voz ronca del tigre custodiando la puerta, Nick presentía algo muy mal, era astuto eso era cierto pero ahora bajo esta situación lo único que presentía era miedo, miedo que le pasara a Judy y no sólo a ella, que temiera que sus vidas estaban en peligro, volteo a verla, estaba tan asustada que aún llevaba el top puesto, Nick no quería que le sucediera lo de antes, por eso toco el hombro de Judy e hizo señas de que iría al carro, Judy comprendió y se quedó ahí parada a esperarlo, Nick se dio prisa para encontrar la playera que tenía antes, la tomo y se fue directo hacia ella, tomó sus manos y se la entregó.

-es solo por precaución- le dijo sonriendo

-gracias Nick- y se puso la playera

Momentos después entraron ambos oficiales, la gran fábrica era de metal, pero este ya estaba corroído, solo habían cajas con etiquetas viejas, era un gran espacio, casi sin muebles u objetos que "decorarán" la fábrica, observaban todos los rincones que sus ojos podían registrar, tenían aún más miedo y no sabían que desde ese día estarían marcados.

En el centro del gran salón estaban dos enormes tigres y entre ellos una enorme silla elegante, al parecer aún no había llegado el jefe.

-Nick, dame tu mano, si morimos aquí almenos quiero morir contigo- decía casi en susurros

-Judy, no seas pesimista, saldremos de esta-tomo su mano- siempre lo hacemos, cariño-

-Nick...

-lo prometo-

Judy sonrío melancólicamente, confiaba a ciega en Nick y lo quería mucho, pero su miedo era aún más enorme, sentía que ahí era su fin. Antes de sumergirse en sus oscuros pensamientos, escucharon que las enormes puertas delanteras se abrían dejando escuchar un chirrido, las luces de un carro proyectaban la sombra de aún animal, era como si Judy estuviera afuera?

Una pequeña sombra, ya le parecía familiar para Nick, solo que esta no era de cuerpo femenino, sino uno masculino. Y casi como un fantasma un conejo apareció entre las sombras dejándose ver por la luz, llevaba fumando un tabaco y tenía una cicatriz en el ojo, como un rasguño, sus bigotes eran largos y llevaba puesto un traje negro, muy calladamente se sentó en aquella silla.

El conejo mayor observó a los dos jóvenes enfrente de él, y por fin soltó

-así que esta es la señorita que me vienes a ofrecer, vaya es aún más bella de lo que creí, pero me temo que no aceptaré la oferta, zorro, veras aún siendo un mafioso yo tengo mis límites y eso implica no involucrarme con jovencitas como ella, lo siento-

Nick no supo que responder, estaba impactado por la presencia de aquel conejo y al mismo tiempo sorprendido, _miren nada más, otro conejo cansado de recoger y plantar zanahorias, esto es ridiculo_.

-no se queden mudos, yo solo quería darles la bienvenida... Oficiales-

 _¿!mierda?!, nos descubrió, está hecho, todo se fue a la mierda-_ pensó Nick

-¿¡quién le dijo que...

-vaya querida sí que eres muy inocente, ningún par de animales que vaya a ese cabaret llega acompañado, y mucho menos llevaba ropas como las demás chicas, era obvio que ustedes dos fueron a investigar, que policías tan torpes son-

Antes que Nick y Judy se movieran de su lugar dos enormes tigres los tomaron por detrás, sin poder moverse el conejo se acercó hacia ellos.

-vamos al menos sienta se felices de formar parte de la familia- dijo y señaló para que abrieran por completo las puertas, Judy casi llora del terror de lo que se encontraba ahí, eran varios cada eres de diferentes especies y todos ellos de policías, ya había escuchado que esta "secta" había desaparecido varios policías, lo que no sabían es la razón de ello, y ahora ella y Nick iban a formar parte de la "gran familia"

 _Adiós mama y papa, a dios a todos mis hermanos, amigos de la policia, adiós Nick ..._

-¡noo!-

Judy observó a Nick, se le veía asustado y serio a la vez, tanto que dejaba ver sus colmillos.

-déjenla ir a ella, a mí pueden matarme pero no permitiré que a ella le hagan daño, yo no tengo un hogar a donde ir, por eso pienso que mi muerte será poco significativa-

-¡Nick, no!

-vaya, esto se one divertido, pero no puedes dejar que los dos vivan, ella ira de chismosa corriendo a la estación me vendrán a arrestar y adiós a todos mi dinero y poder, no puedo hacer eso, lo siento zorro, además, tuviste demasiado tiempo para decirle que la amabas, lastima eso ya no se podrá-

-¡maldito, no se saldrá con la suya!-

-lastima bella coneja, ya lo hice- y después de decir eso les ordenó a los dos tigres que lo amarraran y llevarán a ejecutar, y así fue, los oficiales estaban amarrados de pies y mano y una banda en los ojos, solo porque según Boris (el conejo jefe) era más divertido, ponía más drama y daba la sensación de verlos sufrir aún más.

Por la mente de Alan surcaba el número de la comisaría y casi sin ser visto tecleaba con fuerzas la pantalla de su celular, _1..1..7..._

-¡Alan, maldita sea el jefe quiere que vayamos, deja el maldito celular y ven a ayudarme!-

¡Ya, ya voy, déjame hacer algo!- _vamos, vamos..._

Dentro de la comisaría las luces aún iluminaban en escritorio de Clawhauser, quien divertidamente miraba vídeo de la gran Gazelle, tarareaba y movía sus caderas a la par de la bella cantante, se notaba que disfrutaba hacerlo casi a diario.

Pero el sonido del teléfono paro su diversión, inmediatamente lo descolgó y...

-¡Clawhauser!, envía refuerzos inmediatamente a esta dirección, la mande ya por mensaje, por favor apúrate los oficiales Hopps y Wilde están peligro!-

Y colgó.

-¡Dios, debo informar esto!- tomo y una radio e inmediatamente dio la orden, unas cuantas patrullas que estaban en movimiento custodiando la ciudad escucharon a inmediato salieron a su objetivo, esa noche solo se podían escuchar las diferentes radios y sirenas de la policía.

Los oficiales Hopps y Judy se encontraban a espaldas de las luces de los grandes carros, lo sabían por el calor que estas mismas lo despedían, Judy no pudo aguantar más y unas pocas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, ya estaba segura que iba a morir esa misma noche, a lado de su más grande amigo y compañero, _al menos moriré junto a Nick... ¿Qué más puedo pedir?_

Podían escuchar que las armas ya estaban listas, al parecer esta gente utilizaba distintas armas para diferentes eventos... Que finos, tenían de todo, eso era bueno, pensó con burla el zorro, pero... Había un sonido no tan lejano que pudo distinguir... _¿Un disparo?, ¿qué rayos está pasando?_

Efectivamente eran disparos que pronto se acercaban, ambos oficiales pensaron que alguien los estaba atacando, pero no sabia ni quién era ni cómo se dio cuenta.

Alan, estaba abriéndose paso entre los guardaespaldas, mató a tres, y otros tres solo los había dormido, se acercó hacia donde estaban los oficiales, otros dos tigres fueron a su encuentro y Alan no quedó a uno, el otro llevaba una navaja, intentó herirlo pero fue demasiado lento y Alan logró dormirlo, al final se dio cuenta que ya había acabado con todos, solo quedaba salvar al zorro y a la coneja.

-tranquilos, la policía ya está en camino- decía mientras desataba a los policías

-gracias, pero, ¿cómo supiste de esto?- dijo Judy

-soy Alan-mostró su placa-antes de que ustedes lo asignarán a este caso yo ya llevaba una delantera, pero me sorprendieron al verlos llegar hasta aquí, en verdad son dignos de llamarse policías-

-¿y por eso trabajabas con ese conejo?- dijo Nick mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo, iba a ayudar a Judy, pero el tigre se le adelantó, _ja, yo lo uniera hecho aún mejor._

-¿¡pero qué mierdas pasa ahí- la voz de Boris se escuchaba acercándose, los tres policías decidieron esconderse y atacarlo por la espalda, Boris llego casi echando humo por todo el desastre que estaba ahí, y con eso se refería a los cuerpos tirados, _había un maldito espía, ¿¡cómo no pude darme cuenta?!_ , _bueno, aún están los carros, debe de seguir aquí y_ así fue como tomó su pistola y salió a su búsqueda.

Nick estaba enfrente de Judy, ambos escondidos detrás de los carros, y Boris enfrente de ellos, con señas le indicó que no se moviera de ahí, en cambio el saco el arma que llevaba, respiro hondo y salió poco a poco de su escondite, _¡Nick, pero qué rayos haces_ , el zorro a hurtadillas iba dando pasos, casi ligeros para no ser detectado, ya estaba hasta la orilla del carro cuando salió rápido y su pistola apuntó... ¿A la nada?

No había nadie ahí, _mierda,¿dónde estás?_

 _-_ que zorro tan estupido eres, aquí estoy y esto será lo último que veas-

Pero antes de tirar del gatillo una garra enorme golpeó al conejo haciendo que volara a gran distancia, Alan tomo a Boris antes de que este actuara a tiempo, Alejo las armas y con un punto exacto hizo que que este calera dormido, ese nervio nunca fallaba.

-¡Nick!- salió corriendo una coneja asustada-¡por dios, no te pasó nada!-

-estoy bien, y eso gracias a Alan-

-no hay de qué, para eso somos los policías-

Y lo ayudó a reincorporarse; tiempo más tarde las patrullas llegaron al lugar, unos cuantos registraban el lugar, y otro metían con cuidado a los criminales a los autos, Alan entregó a Boris a sus compañeros y estos con burla lo pusieron en una jaula muy bien abarrotada, esto hizo que el conejo los maldijera con gran voz, mientras los mamíferos solo se reían.

El jefe bogo le agradeció a sus tres policías, y ellos asintieron felices, por recompensa les había dado el día de mañana libre, por lo que Nick había pensando en llevar a Judy a ver unas películas a su apartamento, _ojalá eso fuera solo un pretexto_.

-muy bien oficiales, es todo, vaya a dormir y nosotros nos encargamos del desastre-

-si jefe- habían exclamado

El jefe bogo les sonrío y así se marchó a la escena del crimen, Alan también se iba pero Nick lo detuvo.

-espera Alan-

-¿qué pasa Nick?-

-gracias, por lo de antes-

-no hay de qué Wilde, ese es mi trabajo... Nuestro trabajo, por cierto, ¿traen auto?, sino yo los puedo llevar...

-no, está bien, mi auto está allá y gracias, enserio-

-no te angusties, tú también hiciste mucho, bueno me voy debo descansar algo, mañana iré a ver a mi novia y tengo que tomar el tren muy temprano, y ah!, cuida ala señorita Hopps, se nota que ella también te tiene cariño- dijo y se metió al auto, Nick lo despidió moviendo su mano y se quedó pensando en lo ultimo... _prometo que lo haré, la cuidare siempre con mi vida._

 _-_ ¡Nick!, ¿no piensas subir?-

-zanahorias no me apures, un súper agente policial debe tomarse su tiempo-

-vaya pero que zorro tan engreído-abrió la puerta a su compañero- pero esta noche yo soy la que conduzco-

-bueno, solo ve directo hacia el camino, no quiero morir por una segunda vez-dijo burlándose

-ja,ja,ja, que risa me dio- y arranco el carro, las luces del auto se iban alejando más y más, hasta que su objetivo se desvaneció, una sombra los estaba observando a lo lejos, maldiciendo entre dientes arrojó los binoculares al suelo, _maldita sea, voy a matar a esos oficiales_ , maldijo un rato más e ideó un plan, debía de infiltrarse entre esos inmundos policías y ganarse la confianza de esos dos, y así cumplir su cometido.

 _No te preocupes Boris, ya voy a tu rescate_ , pensó una voz misteriosa en la alto de un puente.

Aquí es donde la verdadera pesadilla empieza.

Y hasta aquí este capítulo XD, me gusta verlos sufrir pero tengo que hacerlo sino les pongo spoilers XD, espero que no me odien mucho, yo los amo a ustedes porque me dan apoyo y mucho, gracias por sus recomendaciones y espero que les siga gustando.

Yulia al habla


	5. Chapter 5 pensamientos

La noche aún estaba latente, el oficial Nick Wilde había dejado a su compañera en aquel pequeño departamento, él mismo había insistido que se fuera con el, que sería peligro si ella se quedara sola, pero una coneja le había negado la invitación, le había dicho que no se preocupara y que se fuera tranquilo a descansar, al final los ojos convencidos de Judy pudieron más que el sentido protector de Nick, echo un bufido y "derrotado" salió del apartamento.

Echo una última mirada al portón y a la chica, y con su mano hizo una seña de despedida, ella le indicó un cálido "buenas noches" y cerró la puerta, Judy dejó que su cuerpo poco a poco se deslizara hasta quedar con sus brazos apoyados a sus rodillas, había respirado hondo y no podía sacarse todo lo que le había pasado, su vida pudo correr peligro y la de Nick también, se puso a pensar en que hubiera pasado si sus padres se enteraran de esto, seguramente vendrían hasta zootopia para llevarla a casa a la fuerza, se recordó jamás contárselos, sería como un secretos entre amigos con Nick.

Entre amigos...

 _Nick..._

"Amigos" se repitió una vez más, ahora que estaba sumisa en sus pensamientos, hasta ahora había recordado su amistad con Nick, ya había pasado mucho desde la primera vez, sin quererlo se encariñó bastante con el, en poco tiempo estar con él la hizo muy feliz y por lo que los demás le decían ella a él igual; hoy la había ayudado mucho, y se sentía muy agradecida con el pero algo más le decía que sus palabras de hoy no fueron precisamente para una amistad, Judy había sentido algo al momento en que Nick dijo: _déjenla ir a ella, a mí pueden matarme pero no permitiré que a ella le hagan daño, yo no tengo un hogar a donde ir, por eso pienso que mi muerte será poco significativa_

Su mente aún fresca le había recordado ese momento, sentía que su corazón se hacía pequeño, no sentía ganas de llorar pero sí de verlo cara a cara y darle un gran abrazo, pero, ¿qué clase de abrazo debía darle?, no estaba segura, ellos dos eran amigos y... ¡ _No, Judy no te metas en cosas que aún no comprendes, y no olvides la posición de Nick!_

 _Pero... ¿¡Qué posición era esa?!_

Judy comprendió, que todo este tema era algo ridiculo, en momentos como este ella debería estar preocupada por el caso no por sus sentimientos, debería estar dormida y rezar por qué ningún delincuente que trabajará ahí la encontrara o a él.

 _¿Qué significa para mí Nick?_

Y casi sin responderlo se dejó caer a la cama, ya llevaba puesta la pijama y aún no se había percatado que tanto tiempo que llevaba pensando en ello, se repetía que en esta situación no era momento de "filosofar" respecto a sus sentimientos, pero la otra parte le decía que hasta ahorita se había dado cuenta de su relación con el, y tal vez, algún sentimiento.

Cerró sus ojos y al instante miles de imágenes se le vinieron a la cabeza, eran de ellos dos juntos, saliendo a algún lugar, comiendo helado, trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche, patrullando en las mañanas, y miles de situaciones más, con sus manos desesperadamente y casi con tono molesto se dijo a sí misma que ya fuera a dormir, pataleo como niña pequeña las cobijas y sin poder captar el sueño se levanto de golpe, aún seguía en la cama y sus manos seguían tapando su cara, su corazón latía, el tiempo pasaba y ello por fin se dio cuenta.

 _¿Siento atracción por Nicolás P. Wilde?_

 _¿Por un gran amigo?_

 _Por favor Judy, es ridiculo tú y él son grandes compañeros, y jamás puede pasar algo así, además debo concentrarme en mi trabajo..._

Se odiaba sí misma por sacar siempre conclusiones desesperadas, de equivocarse y decirse que eso era una simple suposición tonta e inexperta, no era muy reconocida en el ámbito del conocimiento del amor, pues la mayor parte del tiempo siempre estuvo ocupada dando su mayor esfuerzo... Pero ahora eso la hacía sentirse... Incomoda.

Era tonto admitirlo siendo ya tarde, pero el tendría que verlo mañana, se acostó de nuevo y ahora pudo quedarse dormida

Nick Wilde ya estaba en su pequeña casa, pequeña pero muy acogedora, según lo que pensó al momento de comprarla, estaba en el sillón de su sala, leía cómodamente una revista y no podía concentrarse por qué una Judy Hopps ocupaba su mente.

Nunca había sentido tanto miedo, pero su instinto le decía que no sería la última vez que ellos correrían peligro, estaba seguro que algún trabajador de esa fábrica los estaría vigilando, debía estar aún más preparado y con energía para poder salvar sus vidas.

Sus recuerdos lo estarían torturando por una semana más, esta noche no podría dormir por estar pensando en la seguridad de ella, no quería perderla y tampoco se iría sin la oportunidad de decirle lo que siente, aún era muy temprano, dejaría que el tiempo pase y así ver los resultados. Era un poco loco, desde joven nunca estuvo interesado en alguna chica de su escuela, no es que significara otra cosa, pero no sentía la necesidad en ese momento de encontrar el amor, y así pasó hasta que su "enemigo natural" hizo que la amara.

 _Ridiculo... Muy ridiculo, estar enamorado de tu presa es algo tonto_

 _Recuerda Wilde: jamás mezcles sentimientos con tu deber en el trabajo o será fatal_

Y nunca lo dudo, enamorarse así de rápido y ser policía al mismo tiempo no era fácil, era complicado estar leyendo expedientes y no ver a Judy a cada rato, pero era un alivio ya que ella nunca se daba cuenta... Eso esperaba.

Recordó entonces, mañana tendrían el día libre y será su oportunidad de invitarla a salir, solo que aún no sabía a dónde ir, o ¿debería llevar alguna película e invitarla ala casa?, sonaba buena idea pero el cansancio acumulado no le daba buenas ideas para flirtear.

Debía dormir y pronto, ya en la mañana ordenaría sus ideas con cuidado, y eso hizo, subió a su cuarto y cambio sus ropas, y a los Díez minutos ya estaba tendido en su cama, y sin decir o pensar nada se quedo dormido.

Su celular vibro haciendo algunos ecos en la estantería donde estaba, una pequeña mano blanco toco el mueble para encontrar el aparato, siempre eran así todas las mañanas, solo que hoy se había despertado dos horas después, unos ojos violetas observaron la pantalla y Judy vio aquel mensaje:

 _Hey zanahorias, tú, yo, unas películas, comida chatarra, ¿qué dices?_

 _¿A qué hora pasaría por ti, Hopps?_

Sin que supiera, una gran sonrisa se dibujó y rápidamente tecleo las letras de la pantalla, estaba emocionada y ese guequito dentro de ella parecía vibrar, algo está pasando con ella.

 _Me agrada la idea, ¿qué tal si pasa por mi dentro de una hora y vamos a desayunar?, podríamos también dar una vuelta y después...¡tarde de películas!_

 _Bueno zanahorias, estate lista, tocaré tu puerta y así nos iremos, ¿está bien?_

 _¡Súper bien!, aquí te espero_

 _Ok ;)_

 _Fin de la conversación._

Judy dejó a un lado el celular y abrió su pequeño ropero, lo había comprado el año pasado or lo que aún no tenía mucha ropa que ponerse, aun así, busco entre sus blusas algo cómodo y lindo...¿desde cuándo se ponía a pensar que ropas usar?, ¿había cambiado algo?, tal vez ya estaba exagerando las cosas y las malinterpretada, era una chica después de todo, siempre tenía que pensar en que ponerse... El problema era para quien.

 _¿¡De nuevo pensando cosas raras Judy Hopps?!,_ sacudió su cabeza como si quisiera olvidar ese pensamiento, y sin dudarlo tomo un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa de manga larga color negra, se vio al espejo, algo faltaba... Volteo hacia un cajón, había olvidado que hace unos días había comprado una mascada con patrón monocromático, la tomo y de nuevo fue hasta el espejo, se acomodó la mascada y sonrío, como si ella misma se estuviera evaluando.

Se percató que no llevaba alguna bolsa así que tomo una del ropero, era una bolsa de mano pequeña, ahí metió sus llaves, dinero, y su celular; este mismo vibro casi al mismo tiempo que lo metía a la mochila, era el mensaje de Nick, le había dicho que ya se encontraba subiendo al edificio, ella le contesto de inmediato, al igual que sus dedos tecleando, su corazón se aceleraba, casi se salió de su pecho.

Por fin escucho unos golpes en la puerta.

Era él sin duda

-¡Nick!- decía mientras abría la puerta

-¿por qué tan alegre zanahorias?

-que va, siempre he sido así-

-pues nunca cambies, así eres perfecta-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Judy sentido un cosquilleo en su cuerpo al escucharlo, sus ojos parecían estar más abiertos, y sus pupilas delataban felicidad, casi en automático sonrío y se dirigió hacia el zorro; Nick parecía recapacitar de lo que había dicho, _¿dije eso sin darme cuenta?, mi boca traiciona mis pensamientos_

-Nick...

-Judy, yo no fue lo que dije, yo...

-por favor no te disculpes, tú también eres perfecto- y sin despegar sus ojos de el, echo una risita burlona, Nick había volteado hacia otro lado para no dejar ver su rubor, después sintió la mano de Judy dirigiéndolo a la salida hasta llegar al carro.

Ahí fue cuando Nick pudo recobrar pronto su cordura y empezar a andar el carro.

Unos minutos después Nick hablo...

-bien Hopps, ¿qué se te antoja para comer?, ¿ya pensaste en alguna película también?-

-ninguna de las dos preguntas, sabes, he estado algo diatriba así que creo que tú debes de tomar una decisión-

-¿distraída?, no me digas que es en eso del caso-

-no, no es eso, algo sin sentido, solo...solo olvida lo que dije-

-vale, pero en algún momento me tendrás que decir, eh!-

-si, ya, lo que digas-

-siempre eres así-

-¿eso está mal?-

-no, pero le agrega misterio a tu persona, Hopps-

-entonces está bien, ¡mira, ahí en la esquina, una pizzería!, ¿por qué no compramos una?-

-¿una pizza para ti Hopps?, pensé que querías algunas zanahorias-

-ja,ja,ja, mira cómo me río, ¿entonces vamos?-

-lo que sea para la señorita Hopps-

Nick aparcó en una esquina no muy lejos del establecimiento, pero entre las sombras una figura negra se escondía, vigilante y misteriosa observaba a los oficiales entrar al lugar, sus ojos color azul podían registrar cada movimiento, casi como una cámara fotográfica, _así que esos dos son muy unidos, eh?, veamos si después de meterme lo siguen siendo..._

Entre sus manos tenía un volante, era de hace dos semanas, era de la estación de policía y sobre grandes letras se mencionaba las fechas para nuevos reclutas, también mencionaba algunos días de examen y ciertas cosas para poder presentarse a pruebas, la figura con su mano arrugo el papel y lo tiro, "esa entrada" a la admisión de policías ya la tendría resuelta, después sería la venganza.

Nick y Judy estaban tranquilamente caminando por la calle, aquella sonrisa y sus grandes orejas indicaban que estaba aún más que feliz, con esa compañía a su lado seguramente la haría olvidar todo el estrés de la semana, dejando a un lado su bebida Judy se dirigió a Nick quien gustosamente disfrutaba de una botana... Fue solo un segundo donde vio aquella figura negra a lo lejos viéndolos de manera amenasante, Judy se congeló un momento y su cuerpo paro en seco, sus orejas habían bajado y su felicidad se desvaneció, no sabia como actuar, estaba algo asustada.

-Nick...

-Judy, ¿qué pasa?-

-yo... Vi a alguien, allá-

Su pequeña apuntaba hacia el lugar donde ya no había nadie, _otra vez esta sensación... ¿Desde cuando me sentí observada?_

-Judy, deja a un lado el sensor policiaco un momento, apágalo, de seguro fue algo sin sentido-

-Nick, lo vi perfectamente, como, como si fuera película de terror...

Nick la tomo de su pata.

-Hopps, cálmate, solo fue algo de lo que no estás segura, así que mientras estés conmigo nada pasara, ¿ok?, ahora ven vamos a disfrutar de nuestro día libre que ya casi acaba-

Sin soltar de su pata Nick tiro de ella con delicadeza dando a entender que siguiera caminando, por otro lado Judy seguía viendo aquel lugar donde se encontraba esa "sombra", intrigada y asustada siguió a Nick. Pasando unos minutos ambos compañeros ya se encontraban instalados en el apartamento de Wilde, ya estaba casi todo listo solo faltaba traer la gran pizza; la pequeña coneja se encontraba en la cocina, estaba tomando algunos platos y vasos para ambos, pero su concentración hacía parecer que ella estaba en trance, como si de repente todo lo que esperaba de ese día aquella "sombra" se lo había arrebatado de golpe, ya no sentía miedo y poco a poco sintió unas ganas de descubrir quién era ese y el porque de sus acciones.

Del otro lado Nick wilde veían detalladamente la actitud de la coneja, sentía un poco de rabia saber que cuando Judy se le mete una idea nada la saca de eso, se suponía que este día iba a ser para ellos dos, lo de aquella sombra no debió de haber pasado y mucho menos hoy, maldecía a sus adentros la aparición de esa cosa, debía de hacer algo ya para que Judy se sintiera más cómoda y sobretodo estando con el, de pronto una idea cruzó su mente... Eso la haría salir de sus pensamientos.

Judy no se había dado cuenta que que todos los platos y vasos ya estaban listos, se quedó ahí a parada dando espaldas a Nick, pero de pronto unas patas la tomaron por su cintura y la levantaron del suelo, Nick la había tomado entre un brazo casi como si de una bolsa se tratase.

-¡Nick suéltame, bájame ahora mismo!-

-no, hasta que dejes de pensar en eso-

El cuerpo de la coneja se estremecía, su cabeza estaba colgando y su cintura estaba recargada en el hombro de Nick, unos pequeños destellos rojos aparecieron en su cara, estaba apenada y algo gruñona pero al parecer a Nick no le importaba, parecía agradarle la escena.

-linda vista la que tengo por el hombro, bromeó un poco el zorro lo que provocó que Judy gritara aún más, sin dejarla en el suelo y recibiendo amenazas de ella la llevó hasta la sala

, había echo de la sala un "espacio acogedor", unas sábanas gruesas estaban en el suelo, grandes y esponjosas almohadas estaban alrededor y demás cobijas se encontraban para poder estar cómodo, en el centro se encontraba la gran pizza ( como es un mundo donde los animales viven juntos, imaginemos que la pizza con carne no existe, ridiculo, lo sé, pero puede servir)

-¡Nick por última vez, sino me bajas le diré al jefe bogo todas las veces que has llegado tarde, o peor, le diré lo mucho que odias las canciones de Gacelle!-

-vale, vale, y ya que me empezaba a la "vista"- y bajó a la pequeña gruñona quien su cara estaba hecha fuego y chispas, Nick solo le dirigió una risa burlona y le dio un pedazo de pizza, ignorando lo muy adorable que se veía así le preguntó:

-¿ya decidiste qué película veremos?

-pervertido-

-vamos, sólo lo hice para que te despejaras un momento, fue gracioso verte de esa manera, eres muy adorable-

-ya sabes que no me tienes que decir así, y ya decidí cual-

-bueno y ¿me lo dirás?-

Judy sin decir nada le entregó el cartucho de la película a Nick

-¡¿qué!?, dime que es una broma-

-no, esa será, y además me la debes por lo de hace rato- dijo en tono juguetón-

-¿tres metros de morder?, esto es de niñas, no veré eso Hopps, yo esperaba algo como: rápidos y feroces, las ventajas de ser furry, gatos en el ático, maze furry: correr o morir, entre otras...

-ni modo, me toca- y sin bacilar puso la película a reproducir, Nick derrotado se fue a sentar en el sillón, y deseando que la película no fuera tan mala y aburrida, mientras Judy se animaba un poco más al estar ahí.

Y así transcurrió las casi dos horas de película, Nick parecía escéptico al género romance, odia admitirlo pero poco a poco su atención a la pantalla lo mantuvo al borde de la historia, de pronto se imaginó su vida de aquella pareja como si fueran ellos dos, vio de reojo a Judy... Admiraba como sus expresiones resaltaban en sus ojos, se le veía calmada y feliz, se veía hermosa y eso lo volvía loco, debía admitir que la quería más de lo que esperaba..

Un gemido resonó en su oreja, rápidamente volteó hacia la pantalla, una escena de sexo se hacía presente en ese momento; Judy se sintió algo incomoda ya que Nick estaba a su lado, había visto la película como tres veces y esa escena nunca la había incomodado hasta ese momento, se hizo más "chiquita" y sus po bulos se tornaron rojos, veía a todas partes y trataba de no verlo.

Nick igualmente se sentía algo incómodo, pero su imaginación no se detuvo hasta entonces, de modo que sin "Querer" en la pantalla se veía a él mismo y a Judy como los protagonistas, amándose y sintiendo la intimidad del otro, su corazón latía y se estremeció un poco, _¡Nick, despierta!, apaga esa maldita tele sino quieres que ocurra algo más incomodo_ y eso hizo, sin avisar la pantalla se puso negra, volteo a ver a Judy, esta se encontraba colorada de su cara y le pareció divertido, ya que él también tenía un pequeño rubor.

Un ambiente incomodo se mantuvo por unos minutos, el corazón de Nick no dejaba de estar tranquilo y sus manos sudaban, debía hacerlo algo si no quería que esa película arruinara sus ánimos así que decidió levantarse

-vaya Hopps, no pensé que tus "peliculas d niña" fueran tan intensas-

-... _Solo porque tú estás aquí, esto se puso tenso_

-bueno, creo que recogeré los platos-

-si... Supongo que está bien-

Nick tomó cada plato y lo llevó a la cocina, pudo relajarse un poco ya que se encontraba solo, _¿en qué rayos pensaba?,_ se decía a cada rato, lo último que pensaría sería eso y mucho menos con Judy, podía saber qué tiempos atrás hubiera tenido algunas aventuras pero cuando estaba con ella todo lo malo se iba y esa pasión que guardaba no podía expresarla con Judy, no que no quería sino que la respetaba tanto que no se imagina que ellos dos llegaran a algo más. No podía.

 _Muy bien Judy, ya pasó, Nick está en la cocina, deja de imaginar cosas y concéntrate en recoger las cosas_

Y así fue, Judy estaba recogiendo todo lo que habían acomodado, y como si se tratara de un martirio su mente no la dejaba en paz, y sin darse cuenta su subconsciente le había dicho que no se negaría a al como eso, y menos si se tratara de Nick.

 _Debo de estar loca, somos amigos y compañeros, no somos pareja y no estoy enamorada, no de el, no quiero..._

-Judy-

Su voz la sobresalto.

-Nick- lo volteó a ver, tenía una pata extendida indicándoles que le entregara el cojín a su lado, pero algo la detuvo, y esos fueron sus ojos, ¿desde cuándo había notado ese color marrón de sus ojos? Y ¿por qué ahora?, por qué hacían de Nick algo especial?

Sus miradas se encontraron, Judy lo observaba atentamente, y el a ella, Judy se acercó un poco más hacia Nick y este no retrocedió, el espacio entre ellos era corto, pero ambos sentían esa tensión y atracción, pero Nick decidió parar.

-Judy... Yo... Pásame ese cojín, por favor- retro cedió lo bastante como para romper el pequeño espacio, Judy tardó en reaccionar y sin decir nada le dio el cojín, Nick lo tomo y lo puso en el sillón de atrás, _no lo hagas Nick, aún no es momento de confesarte_

-vaya... Ya es muy tarde Nick, debería irme ya, gracias por todo- sonrío tímidamente

-si, y maña y es tiempo de trabajar...

-si, de nuevo al mundo real, supongo-

-la magia siempre se va, ¿no crees?-

-pasa volando- sonrío ya más confiada, y tomando sus cosas se despido de Nick y se dirigió a la puerta-

-¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe?-

-estaré bien Nick, aún hay luz afuera y te enviaré un mensaje cuando llegue, ¿está bien?-

-si, está bien-

-bueno, me voy, fue lindo pasarla contigo, nos vemos mañana-

-adiós Judy, descansa-

Y cerró la puerta. Hizo una respiración profunda y cerró sus ojos, aún estaba inquieta y su corazón le gritaba: _dejaste ir una oportunidad, hazle saber que lo quieres_ , pero no podía, no si otra parte le repetía que arruinaría todo, decidió caminar y llegar pronto a casa mañana las cosas se calmarían un poco.

Veinte minutos después ya estaba subiendo las escaleras del apartamento, sus pasos inseguros y rápidos delataban su estado de ánimo, pero no le importo y sacó sus llaves; antes de que estas tocaran el agujero donde entrarán, una sensación extra se sintió debajo de sus pies, bajo la vista, era solo un papel, lo tomo y jamás hubiera pensado que se toparía con aquel mensaje...

Había letras recortadas de revistas, y todas ellas formaban lo siguiente:

 _Cuidado..._

 _No se meta en territorio ajeno o sufrirá consecuencias..._

 _La vigilaré por determinado momento todos los días a todas horas,_

 _Tenga mucho cuidado Judy Hopps_

 _Y bienvenida al mundo de sus pesadillas..._

 _Espero le sea de su agrado..._

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, perdón si tarde en actualizar pero he estado en exámenes y digamos que no he tenido tanta suerte para estar libre así que decidí hacer este capítulo más largo, espero les guste y me disculpen, gracias por sus comentarios y deseos :) siempre me hace feliz para seguir escribiendo y sobre todo por tomarse tiempo a leer esta tonta historia, los quiero

Yulia al habla


	6. Chapter 6 cuidados

Esa noche definitivamente no pudo dormir, Judy sentía sus ojos pesados y su mente no le deja olvidar el mensaje, estaba asustada y a la vez intrigada por aquel autor, ya hace tres horas que tenía pensando en hablarle a Nick pero algo le decía que sería maleducado, aunque viéndose en esa situación decidió hacerlo.

 _Tengo que llamarle, necesito ayuda_ , tecleo rápido y espero a que contestara

Dentro del apartamento de Nick la noche ya se asomaba por su ventana, el zorro descansaba cómodamente sobre su cama pero un sonido vibrante lo despertó, abrió sus ojos con sueño y confusión y se dirigió a su celular, vio la pantalla, era Judy.

 _Judy...¿qué le habrá pasado?,_ sin pensarlo le contesto

-Judy, ¿qué pasa?-

-Nick, no he podido dormir y yo estoy algo asustada..

-eso lo puedo notar, _y no es bueno_ , ¿¡pero, qué pasa, cuéntame!

-una nota... Estaba cuando llegue y no sé de quién es, por favor Nick ayúdame a encontrar al autor...

-¿qué decía esa nota, Judy?, muy pocas veces le decía por su nombre, pero cuando pasaba era porque enserio le preocupaba su amiga.

-te lo contaré de camino a tu casa, solo...

-jamás, no dejaré que vengas sola a las tres de la mañana, yo iré y no me diga un no, llegaré en menos de diez minutos, por favor Judy, no salgas de ahí-

-está bien- resoplo con molestia, pero ella sabía que Nick lo decía para protegerla.

Nick apresuradamente tomo una camisa del suelo y salió con sus llaves, subió al carro y manejo lo más rápido que pudo, al cabo de la hora que dijo llego a su destino y corriendo llego hasta la puerta de Judy, ella le abrió y Nick pudo notar que seguían en pijama, lo que le provocó algo de ternura, ya que su camisa llevaba un dibujo de una zanahoria, _vaya paradoja..._

-Nick, mira esta es-

Nick la tomo y comenzó a leer cada palabra de la nota, no pudo negar que se le erizo un poco el pelo del cuerpo, dejó la nota a un lado y observó a su compañera, tenía una expresión de preocupación y no se lo negaba, si ella estaba preocupada el estaría lo doble.

-ven a mi casa, estarás unas semanas si quieres conmigo y pediremos algunas custodias ya sea de día o noche, y te juro que encontraremos a ese bastardo- la mirada de Nick echaba humo y Judy lo podía notar, jamás lo había visto así, y no se compara con aquella vez en que se conocieron, su voz le daba seguridad y se sentía solo más relajada.

-Nick, tenemos que hablarlo mañana con bogo, esto me huele que tiene conección con aquel caso Collins-

-¿sigues con eso?, vamos Judy, eso ya quedó atrás, esto es diferente, tal vez sea algún loco que trata de espantarte solo por qué eres una policía-

-si fuera eso, ¿entonces porque solo a mí en específico me mando la nota?, pudo habértela mandado también, no se Nick, esto me huele raro-

 _Touche..._ Pensó Nick y en eso tenía razón, ¿por qué solo a ella?, su mente hizo que muchas posibilidades se cruzaran en su cabeza, sería... Tal vez, ¿por el simple hecho de ser mujer?, no eso sería muy tonto, hay mujeres policías y mucho mejores que algunos machos, pero aún podía percibir que la envidia de algunos de ellos se hacía presente hacia Judy, no se le hacía raro que alguno se quisiera pasar de listo y molestarla un rato. Era absurdo pero si así fuera se sentiría más tranquilo y solo tendría que curarse algunas heridas después de la pelea y tal vez algún sermón de bogo.

-Judy, durante estas semanas, ¿algún macho te ha hecho sentir mal?, tal vez incomoda o solo ha hecho bromas al respecto de ti-

-además de ti, no nadie... No recuerdo.

-ouch, eso dolió, qué mala amiga eres-

-lo siento, pero es verdad, río un momento, pero en su risa Nick pudo percibir nerviosismo.

-Judy, yo sé que no te he dicho algo, pero tal vez, tengas algunos enemigos macho dentro de la academia, y he pensado que alguno de ellos pudo haberte mandado eso, si descubro que no fue así...

-¿qué pasará?-

-seguiremos con el caso Collins y yo mismo te ayudaré en eso-

-¿¡Enserio?!, vaya esto será algo intenso-

-¿¡por qué estás alegre?!, se supones que debes estar decaída o algo asustada, o en tu modo paranoia

-lo sé, pero tú más que nadie sabes que no se darme por vencida, y si tengo que arriesgarme un poco lo haré además este loco me las pagará por haberme espantado-

-así se habla Hopps, bien si quieres ya te dejo dormir-

Judy lo jaló de su camisa, Nick volteo a verla, su cara había cambiado de expresión y se le notaba un poco más preocupada.

-no te vayas Nick... Puede que por fuera me vea "tranquila" pero dentro de mi.. Yo siento inseguridad... Yo

-me quedaré contigo esta noche, no es necesario que lo digas, me hubiera quedado de todas formas, aunque me hubiera dormido afuera,-

 _Nick..._ Judy sintió como su corazón se sentía cálido y una sonrisa le dedico al zorro, y él en cambio le dedico su sonrisa particular, y pronto se dedicaron a improvisar una cama para Nick, Judy saco algún colchón de su closet, se había bendecido de haberse comprado ese colchón inflable... Pero había algo más que la incomodaba... Era la primera vez que Nick se quedaba ahí a dormir, está nerviosa y algo apenada pero cada vez que lo observaba el se veía tranquilo, como ni nada hubiese pasado, de pronto Nick dejó a un lado el silencio

-¿zanahorias, puedo poner a cargar mi celular?, resonó su voz del pequeño baño, Judy sintió un cosquilleo por su espalda, su corazón latía, _espera Judy Hopps, concéntrate, solo es una noche..._

-c-claro

-bien, gracias, dijo y salió del baño- oh, espero no te incomode estando así, pero aquí hace demasiado calor

-¿cómo así..¡ _No trae su camisa!- ¡_ Nick, no puedes estar así!, descarado

-¿¡qué tiene?!, yo así duermo por las noches

-¡pero aquí es mi casa, ponte eso, es incomodo verte así- dijo Judy tapándose la cara de la pena, Nick aprovechó el momento para jugar con ella un poco, sirve que así le bajaría el nerviosismo.

-vaya, nunca pensé que la señorita Hopps tendría esos pensamiento de mi, que atrevida es usted-

-¡cállate!-

-bueno, si lo que quiere es ver más podría acercarme un poco... Nick divertidamente se acercaba hacia Judy como si se tratase de su presa, en cambio Judy estaba que se moría de la vergüenza, le gritaba a Nick uno que otro "aléjate" "pervertido" "llamaré a la policía por acoso", el zorro solo la ignoro hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca de ella, no pudo negar que su corazón se sentía que iba explotar, pudo sentir su aroma, era dulce y sus ojos lo veían con esa luz que la caracterizaban, Nick dejó el semblante "juguetón" por uno más serio, al parecer Judy hizo lo mismo.

Nick pudo razonar que casi se encontraba encima de ella, ambos brazos estaban a los lados del cuerpo de Judy, mientras ella se encontraba hecha bolita en su cama, Nick tenía ganas de decirle lo que había pensando, de quererla y no dejarla ir pero tenía miedo, y no quería perderla como amiga.

-Nick...

Judy había puesto una pata encima de la suya, su corazón latía aún más con fuerza y no podía despegar sus ojos de ella.

-Nick... Esto no, no puede ser.

Nick había entendido perfectamente lo que Judy había querido decir, su corazón ahora se sentía pesado, casi lastimado, pero era la verdad, aveces eso siempre dolería, aunque fuera un poco, inmediatamente Nick se quitó de encima y no dijo nada al respecto.

-Yo... Lo siento, buenas noches- su voz había sonado algo sería, nick cerró sus ojos y se osito a sí mismo, él sabe que las cosas no tendrían que ir tan rápido, _tonto zorro_ , pensó.

Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar y se acomodó en su cama, Judy se había incorporado y observo al zorro dormirse, él se encontraba espaldas de ella lo que hizo que Judy se sintiera triste y tonta, realmente ella no quería haber dicho eso, pero tenía miedo que las cosas hubieran acabado en otras circunstancias y ella aún no estaba preparada para algo así, ahora se sentía peor, pero no hubiera dejado que se confesara en ese instante, debía esperar el momento adecuado y así esperar...

Ahora su cabeza no la dejaría dormir por lo que ambas experiencias le dejaron, observó por última vez a Nick y decidió dormirse, mañana sería un mejor día, siempre se lo decía así misma.

Y era de mañana y el sonido de esa alarma se lo recordaba todos los días, odiaba cómo sonaba y más si solo había dormido cuatro horas, Judy se incorporó de su cama y se tallo los ojos, debía darse prisa o llegaría tarde para el trabajo...

 _Nick..._

Casi se olvidaba que su invitado especial se encontraba durmiendo, así que sin hacer ruido dio un vistazo y se sorprendió que la cama estuviera sola, las sabanas y todo lo que ella le había prestado estaban ordenados, se preguntó dónde estaría Nick, tenía miedo pero una nota se encontraba en la almohada del zorro, Judy la tomo y rápidamente reconoció su letra, a pesar de ser un macho Nick no tenía tan mala caligrafía, ya había demostrado que la cursiva se le da mejor que la scrip, eso no importaba en ese momento, lo que importaba era el mensaje:

 _Judy, salí a darme un baño ya que me dio algo de pena usar el tuyo, no te preocupes llegare antes de las siete, y claro llegare con el desayuno_

 _Ahí te veo zanahorias_.

Judy no entendía por qué Nick se sentía apenado d usar su baño, estaba segura que ambos tenían la suficiente cercanía como para preguntarle al otro cosas íntimas, además ayer él mismo había accedido a quedarse a dormir.

 _Tal vez pensó que yo también tomaría un baño... Ese zorro tonto._ Y sus mejillas se iluminaron de rojo, debía de dejar se pensar así acerca de él, si quería encontrar a ese tonto que la molesto debía dejar de lado todo sentimiento, _será mejor que me cambie_ , y así fue, la pequeña coneja se puso su uniforme y recogió todas las o cosas de anoche, primero el colchón, luego las sabanas y la almohada... ¿ _Qué es eso?, parece ser otra nota;_ Judy la tomo y cuando lo hizo la sangre se le puso fría...

 _Los estoy vigilando..._

 _Atte: la sombra._

-¿¡cómo es que supo que yo lo llamaba así?!, maldita sea y Nick ahorita está afuera, debo hablarle-

Espero.

-¡Nick!, escúchame, ¿¡donde estás?!-

-¿¡qué pasa?!, no me asustes así Hopps-

-Nick, otra nota, donde estás-

-yo estoy saliendo de la tienda de café, la que siempre frecuentamos, "cofre bee", ¿por qué?-

-¡quédate ahí yo misma iré, y ni se te ocurra alejarte o ahora sí te diré a bogo-

Y colgó su celular, tomo cosas rápidamente y salió de su apartamento, salió corriendo y se dijo a sí misma que no tenía transporte para ir casi al otro lado de la ciudad, estaba desesperada pero recordó que uno de sus vecino siempre dejaba una bicicleta en el rincón de ese callejón, la busco y se dio cuenta que ya estaba algo vieja, _esto me servirá,_ y casi como la luz Judy Hopps fue a su encuentro con Nick.

-¡vamos debo llegar más rápido!-

Pedaleaba lo más rápido que podía, si la bicicleta fuera más pequeña seguramente habría sido más rápida, pero no importaba ya casi llega a a su destino y fue ahí donde lo vio, en automático pronunció su nombre

-¡Nick!-

-¡Judy!-

Dejó a un lado la bici y se acercó hacia el, debía de hacer más ejercicio ese paseo express casi la mata del cansancio, puso su pata en el hombro de Nick mientras se recuperaba, el zorro solo la veía divertido. Sin esperar respuesta de su parte le mostró la nota, Nick había dejado ese tono divertido por otro más serio.

-¿otra?, ese bastardo cuando aprenderá-

-Nick, ese no es el problema,¿ leíste bien lo que dice la nota?, nos está vigilando y no sabemos desde hace cuanto lo hace, puede que ahora mismo lo esté haciendo, debemos tener cuidado y mantenernos más juntos, trataremos de no salir y...

-Judy, tranquilízate, verás que lo encontraremos-

-Nick, no estoy tranquilo, tengo miedo y debo de encontrarlo, ahora sabemos que podría tratarse de algún psicopata, lo único que no sabemos es su especie...

-¿qué día es hoy?-

-hoy es martes del 19/04/2016, según mi celular, ¿porque?-

-recuerdo que había convocatorias de nuevos reclutas, podremos darnos un vistazo por ahí e investigar a cada uno, no creo que sean muchos-

-zorro astuto-

-lo sé, así nací- como si tratara de imponer su apariencia, pero ambos sabían que eran solo bromas, Nick le indicó a Judy para irse de ahí y dirigirse a la academia, minutos después ambos ya estaban bajando del carro, Judy corrió hacia donde se encontraba clauwhauser; el regordete jaguar estaba comiendo unas de,ociosas donas pero al momento de ver a ambos policías paro en seco.

-¡chicos, qué alegría que vuelvan!, aunque fue solamente un día-

-gracias Clawhauser, nosotros también te extrañamos- se aclaró un poco la garganta- pero Nick y yo venimos por las convocatorias para los nuevos aspirantes,¿ sabes si ya han entrado o registrado algunos de ellos?-

Benjamín Clauwhauser lo pensó un momento, se le hacía algo raro que Judy y Nick preguntarán por tal cosa, pero aún así accedió a decirles, tal vez sería algo importante.

-está bien linda, te diré algunas cosas, hasta el momento no ha habido tanta actividad, almenos dos o tres animales se han apuntado, esto es raro, al parecer los animales ya no quieren unirse, supongo que tienen miedo por aquel caso Collins-

-ya veo B.- dijo Nick, como olvidaba su nombre completo decidió solo decirle "B" al parecer eso no le molestaba.

-¿puedo preguntar para que quieren esa investigación?-

Nick y Judy se vieron a los ojos, tenían que decir algo y rápido.

-es... Es un amigo mío, me dijo que iba a entrar en la academia, y bueno me avisó de las convocatorias...

-¿tu amigo también va a ser un conejo?, vaya así ya serían dos y eso suena genial, está bien Judy te mantendré al tanto-

-gracias a ti Clawhauser-

Al parecer Judy estaba algo desanimada y Nick lo pudo percibir, así que decidió darle ánimos.

-vamos zanahorias ya veras que pronto esa fila de nuevos reclutas Irán directo hacia ti, solo dales tiempo, ya sabes que los exámenes son complicados... Ya lo viví- dio un pequeño respingón por las memorias que se le vinieron a la mente, no todas ellas eran felices pero si algo graciosas, al final Judy sonrío, aunque melancólicamente.

-gracias Nick-

-ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ahora coneja astuta tenemos que buscar otro medio-

-no se me ocurre cuál sea, ya no tenemos pistas...

-ya lo pillaste, ¿no?-

-los archivos Collins-

-hay que entrar y buscarlos, tal vez podamos leer algo que se nos haya escapado, solo evitemos a bogo-

-¿y nuestros puestos?, si se entera nos comerá vivos y no podemos perder este caso, además debemos ser cautelosos y dejarlo en secreto, vamos Nick no hay tiempo que perder- Judy lo tomo de la pata y lo llevó acuestas hasta la sala donde se encontraban todos los archivos de criminales.

Era la misma bodega donde Bellwheder trabajaba, solo que habían quitada la computadora y ahora nadie trabajaba ahí

-el universo conspira a favor de nosotros- dijo Nick cuando se asomó a la bodega-

-al parecer nos va a ayudar a resolver esto, ya vera ese bromista-

-y se dará cuenta que no debió meterse contigo, tranquila yo te cuidaré- Nick al parecer no se había dado cuenta con qué tono de voz lo dijo ni que sus sentimientos volaran con esas palabras, simplemente entro y decidió buscar ese archivo, Judy por otro lado había notado que las palabras de Nick sonaban sinceras, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Nick...

-¿qué pasa?- sus ojos estaban puestos en unas carpetas-

-no, nada, solo que revises esos yo iré por acá-

-ok, zanahorias tomate tu tiempo-

Media hora paso y las montañas de carpetas seguían creciendo, Judy ya había encontrado el caso Collins solo tenía que buscar algo relacionado, pero no había nada, estaba desesperada y Nick igual, nada de nada, como si se hubiera esfumado.

Nick tenía las mangas de su camisa arremangadas, estaba en el suelo y leía algo acerca de un delincuente que había sido arrestado ese día, no decía nada más, pero una sensación algo extraña lo inundó, era su instinto y el presentimiento que tenía no era bueno, miro por toda la habitación y se decía sí mismo que alguien ya había entrado aquí.

Eso explicaría la puerta sin llave, cuando habían entrado la puerta ya estaba abierta, ¿quién habría entrado antes que ellos?, eso explicaría la falta de información, ¿pero quién lo haría y por que?...

-Judy, no te muevas-

-Nick, ¿es otra de tus bromas?-

-enserio, quédate ahí y no te muevas- su voz sonaba firme y sería, poco a poco se levanto de su asiento, sentía algo, estaba muy cerca de ellos, tanto que un sonido de respiración se escucho, _te tengo_.

Antes que Nick se valla zafa una rápida sombra salió de su escondite

-¡Hey, ven aquí!- Nick gritó lo más fuerte que pudo y salió detrás de la sombra, la pequeña sombra era rápida y se movía con gran agilidad, todo lo que se encontraban en la comisaría se quedaron atónitos de ver aquella persecución, de pronto uno de ellos reacción y mando tropas de vigilancia detrás de Nick, Judy también salió corriendo solo que a unos metros detrás de ellos.

Nick y la sombra pasaron por el tránsito de carros, esquivando y tratando de no herirse, el zorro pudo percibir que era un mamífero, su cola lo delataba y sus movimientos igual, solo que no sabía qué tipo era, tal vez algún zorro como el, no estaba seguro pero este mismo era bueno corriendo, _maldita sea, lo tengo que capturar y pronto, ese bastardo ya verá..._

Ambos mamíferos estaban corriendo por lo largo del parque, aquella sombra había empujado a algunos civiles y destrozar picnics a su paso, Nick ya casi lo tenía en la punta cuando unas patrullas cerraron el paso por la calle final dando al bosque, la sombra paro en seco y con sus ojos rápidamente observó algún lugar de escape, pensó en el pequeño hueco donde se encontraban los carros, Nick se alegró de ver a sus compañeros al acecho, de pronto observó como la sombra se escabuia.

-¡por los agujeros, por ahí!- gritaba mientras se acercaba a la escena, sin pensarlo sigui su persecución, _¡maldito, ¿cómo puede ser tan rápido?_ , aquel mamífero fugitivo doblo a la izquierda de donde se encontraba y Nick le seguía el paso, notaba que aquel delincuente se había cansado pero no lo suficiente como parar a respirar, se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber hecho más ejercicio, aun así tenía que seguirlo, de nuevo doblaron a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, llegaron a un callejón, no había salida, al parecer no era tan listo como se notaba.

Nick observó rápido el lugar, no había nada por donde escaparse, ya lo tenía entre sus garras.

-¡alto en nombre de la ley, quedaras arrestado por allanamiento de morada y robo, no creas que no note esas carpetas en tus patas!-

La sombra alzó los brazos, el mismo sabía que había perdido, sin pasar cinco minutos las patrullas de antes ya estaban detrás del zorro, todos se bajaron y sus pistolas apuntaban al ladron, este estaba temblando y odiarse de no haber aceptado ese trato, Nick nuevamente grito que se quitara la capucha, la sombra no tuvo otra opción y decidió hacerlo.

-¡ustedes ganan!, ¡ me rindo!- y se echó de rodillas, dejando ver a la luz que era un hurón, era de color café y su hocico era negro, no pasaba de los 20 años y se le veía asustado, un flashback se le vino a la mente a Nick, una vez lo habían arrestado casi igual, casi a la misma edad, casi en la misma situación, pero ahora era diferente y debía de enmendar todo, sin bajar el arma lo esposo y le quitó las carpetas, un compañero suyo lo metió al carro y le dijo que ya ellos se harían cargo. Nick estaba exhausto y decidió dejarles el resto a ellos, ya pediría después un interrogatorio.

-¡el interrogatorio es mío!, déjenme a ese bastardo- los demás sintieron y se alejaron de aquel lugar, su corazón no dejaba de latir, sentía que ya había esperanza.

Judy iba corriendo lo más que podía, necesitaba ver que había sucedido, de pronto vio a la patrullas y pensó que Nick iba en unas de ellas, observó lo más que pudo y no vio a nadie, pero sí pudo percibir a una nutria joven que iba custodiada, _¡es el!, pero es demasiado joven, esto no huele bien..._

En su bolsillo sintió que su móvil vibro, sería Nick pensó, y toco la tecla de inicio, pudo ver que había un mensaje... Judy pensaba que aquello era una broma y que de nuevo sus esperanzas sevenían abajo.

 _Bien hecho policías, pero... ¿Podrán sacarle la verdad?_

-¡no!- Judy exclamó con miedo, ¿cómo había adivinado su numero?, ¿cómo lo consiguió?, pensó en rastrear la fuente, pero fue inútil, el servidor de aquel número estaba muerto, como si supiera lo que ella iba a hacer, se sintió aún más observada, como si cada sombra la acechara y solo jugará con ella, un juego que al parecer ella estaba comenzando.

-¡Judy!

Judy volteo, se sintió aliviada al ver a Nick.

-¡Nick!-corrió hacia el- debemos tener cuidado, ahora siento que esto va enserio-

-¿por qué lo dices?- Judy le entregó el celular- ¿cómo supo?, ¿intentaste rastrearlo?-

-es como si supiera los pasos que vamos a dar, ese número ya está muerto y no sé si sirva de algo, que podamos sacar algo yo que, tenemos que dar un cierre a esto, déjame ir contigo al interrogatorio, a-aunque sea afuera-

-está bien Hopps, pero estarás afuera, ya bastante estás involucrada- tragó saliva y casi en un susurro se dijo-no quisiera perderte...

-¿qué pasa?, ¿dijiste algo?-

-no nada, ven ya tenemos que irnos-

-te sigo Wilde-

"La sombra", le gustaba cómo sonaba, le hacía sentirse invisible y a la vez depredador, ya que su naturaleza o fisiología no le daba esa oportunidad, no siempre fue el mismo que hoy en día era pero, bueno, las cosas pasan y uno crece, en su caso el crecía hacia lo que él venía conveniente y en este caso era la venganza, oculto entre los arbustos se encontraba espiando a la pareja singular, ya había notado antes que esos dos tenían algunos sentimientos encontrados, más viniendo del zorro, y eso le divertía, podría hacer con eso que el juego fuera más interesante, y tal vez, quedarse con algún premio. La sombra había notado que desde el momento que los vio no pudo dejar de lado su actitud hacia ella, ¿amor?, que patrañas, y había cientos de años que esa ridícula palabra no sonaba por su mente, por lo general se encargaba de matar o desaparecer gente pero no de pensar en alguien quien era su enemigo, le repudia la idea de tener que admitir ese "sentimiento inútil" ya que en su vida eso fue, algo inservible y que tenía poca importancia, no obstante eso no le quitaba estar interesado en ella, se retorcía cada vez que se imaginaba al lado de ella, sentía impotencia y podría percibir su perfume, el que siempre usaba por las mañanas, era fácil adivinarlo, al parecer toda la noche de espionaje sirvió de algo, su memoria era impecable y de gran alcance, se bendecía por tener ese don y en estos casos le era muy útil.

Decidió que era hora de alejarse, no quería que nadie lo viera y menos con ese toque misterioso que siempre resaltaba; a menudo se decía que tenía mucha formalidad, prestigio y hombría a pesar de estar loco, el casi nunca se decía de esa manera pero tampoco lo negaba, ese había sido su estado natural desde que vivió, no supo si desde niño fue alguien agresivo o la misma sociedad en donde vivía lo habría convertido así, no muy a menudo se ponía a pensar en su vida, casi l tenía todo, diversión, dinero, un estatus que cuidar...

Pero aún no estaba del todo saciado, algo le decía que siguiera mirando, vio al zorro como la tocaba del hombro, se enfadó por eso, si quería tenerla debía de quitarlo del medio a ese zorro entrometido, eso sería fácil, sonrío para si, al parecer también te dirá que jugar con alguien más.

-alguien se suma al juego, ya veremos cómo será su desarrollo- y decidió se retiró del lugar, salió de las sombras y él luz lo encandiló por unos segundos, se puso su capucha y el sol dejo de molestarlo, _hoy hace un día muy cálido, ya casi será verano, que rápido son las cosas_ , su mente se quedo con las imágenes de aquella coneja, la sombra iba caminando por aquel parque y sus ojos veían el cielo, su expresión era sería y sus patas iban en sus bolsillos, sin quererlo pudo sentir por sus patas una pelota de plástico, sus orejas se pararon en un segundo y vista bajo, era una gran pelota roja y unos niños de diferentes razas lo veían suplicando si les devolvía la pelota, la sombra sonrío y le aventó la pelota al niño más cercano.

-¡gracias señor!- gritó uno de ellos

-¡solo tengan cuidado con los carros!- dijo sonriendo

Aquellos niños asintieron una vez más y se alejaron con la pelota, la sombra los observó unos momentos y dejó de sonreír, debía darse prisa si quería verlos de cerca, aunque tenían a su rehén, eso le preocupaba, no quería que les soltara toda la sopa, _más le vale a ese estupido hurón no meter la pata, si lo hace me aseguraré de que jamás vuelva a ponerse de pie..._

Esta vez sonrío pero no era cualquier sonrisa, era la de un loco suelto.

Bueno, bueno, tratare de mejorar mi redacción XD debo confesar que me divertí escribiendo a la so e pero decidí dejarlo ahí par no hacerlo tan pesado, si de por sí aveces escribo mucho y bueno gente gracias por leerme jamás me cansaré de decirlo y bueno espero les guste, ya de poco a poco nos centraremos más en el misterio y un poco de thriller XD gracias por todo, cuídense.

Y una disculpa por la tardanza, enserio estuve haciendo muchas correcciones y bueno este fue el resultado final XD y también sino puedo responder a tiempo todos sus reviews, pero ya saben que los amo e u e

Yulia al habla


	7. Chapter 7 sospecha

No habían pasado 24 horas cuando Nicolás Wilde ya se encontraba en la sala de interrogaciones, estaba algo nervioso pero su mente le dictaba que debía estar tranquilo y su instinto se alarmó, como si derrepente una sirena dentro de sí se prendiera sola, advirtiéndola, algo iba a pasar, presentía que el interrogatorio no se iba a completar y no es que dudará de sus tácticas para sacar información sino que algo más no lo dejaría ni acercarse al núcleo de todo, no sabía porque pensaba eso pero él mismo confiaba fielmente en su instinto, por algo fué un depredador nato, siempre atento a sus instintos, siempre confiando en sus cinco sentido y ahora debía de poner en práctica todo lo que su ADN le ponía como regalo.

El jefe Bogo le dio permiso de acceder a la sala privada, tomó asiento y como se lo imaginaba el lugar era muy reducido, solo había una mesa y dos sillas simples, las paredes tenían un color gris ya de antaño, perfecto para un interrogatorio, Nick recordó que enfrente de él se encontraba una ventana con vidrio polarizado, _seguramente ahí está zanahorias... Debo hacer un papel bien_ , suspiro y un ruido hizo que girará su mirada, era la joven nutria que asustado tomaba asiento.

 _Como me recuerdas a esos años joven nutria..._

Y sonrío, trataría de no ser malo con ese pobre chico.

-bueno ya estamos todos reunidos- dijo tranquilo

-...-

-bien, no te apures chico solo coopera y esto será rápido, ¿ok?-

-e-está bien señor- parecía aún más asustado

-puedes llamarme Nick si gustas y emm dime...- hizo una pausa dando a entender cómo se llamaba el joven

-me llamo Danny-

-Danny, al parecer hace unas horas estuviste involucrado en un crimen, pero dime, ¿tú mismo planeaste el suceso o alguien más te obligo a hacerlo?- _nada de rodeos seré directo debemos ganar tiempo_

Danny tragó saliva, sabía que su vida se estaba acabando en ese mismo momento, tenía miedo y su mente le gritaba que dijera todo, todo lo que ese hombre le obligó a hacer al menos su muerte no sería para tanto, y como si de una película se tratara su vida se proyectó en su cerebro, él mismo presenció cada momento y no pudo evitarlo se echó a llorar.

-¿Danny, que pasa?-

-Nick, la verdad es que, alguien me obligó a hacerlo todo, pero no puedo decirle quién es, mi vida depende de eso, de echo ahorita mismo estoy muriendo...

-¿por qué no puedes decirlo?, aquí mismo es seguro no hay nadie que pueda verte-

-no lo entiende, esta persona me rapto y me dijo cómo hacer el robo... Se asusto, se dijo a sí mismo que ya había dicho demasiado y callo rápido.

-Danny, necesito que digas absolutamente todo- ahora su voz sonaba un poco más dura

Del otro lado Judy Hopps miraba angustiada la escena, sentía lastima por el pobre chico, se notaba que había estado en muy malas manos y todo lo que estaba escuchando apuntaba a una sola persona, era la sombra, seguramente lo había raptado y obligado a hacerlo por otro lado le sus taba la idea de que Danny había sido amenazado, no se sabe a qué grado.

-él lo hizo, solo diré eso, yo no puedo decir más-

-Danny, solo tiene que decir su nombre y nosotros nos encargaremos de meterlo a la carcel a ti jamás te pasara algo, ¿de acuerdo?-

-si digo algo moriré, puedo confiar en usted pero tengo miedo de hablar...

-claro que puedes hacerlo, que no te engañe el pelaje de zorro, después de esto te asignaremos guardas espaldas y demás seguridad para que te sientas cómodo, ¿te parece bien?

Danny aún dudaba pero aquel brillo en los ojos del zorro le dio aliento

-bien, se hace llamar sombra

 _Bingo_ \- pensó Judy

-y me rapto hace unos días, la verdad no recuerdo el lugar pero se veía muy sucio y abandonado, siempre que me despertaba estaba mareado y sentía nauseas, nunca lo vi de pies a cabeza de ahí su nombre, pero algo me decía que no era un depredador, lo malo esque no pude distinguir que especie era... Un día antes del crimen el mismo me dijo como entrar a la comisaría él era muy listo y me asustaba la idea de él porque me escogió a mi, no pude "verle bien" ya que tenía mis ojos cubiertos pero aún puedo sentir como me amenazaba...

Nick pudo sentir como el miedo se comía a ese chico, estaba temblando y si mirada iba a la nada, decidió dejarlo así, no quería ponerlo más tenso de lo que ya estaba y para él mismo sintió un poco de tristeza, así que decidió cerrar la sección y le dio al chico lo que le prometió antes, varios guardias lo sacaron del lugar y lo llevaron a otro más seguro, Nick salió de la sala algo pensativo.

-¡Nick!

-Judy, es él, es ese bastardo que te ha molestado ya ese pobre chico también, debemos encontrarlo lo más rápido posible-

-no te apresures Wilde, a ese chico lo han amenazado y por lo que se nota es de muerte, no hay que tomarnos a la ligera su asunto, protegerlo no será suficiente-

-lo sé, pero tampoco podremos predecir o cuando va a tacar, supongo que tenerlo aquí será lo más "seguro que podemos hacer", sería una buena carnada también, aunque suene cruel-

-¡es cruel!, mucho pero podría servir- Judy volteó hacia otro lado- pero también es muy riesgoso si ya sabe cómo entrar a la comisaría sin ser visto, nos expondríamos a nosotros mismos-

-si lo llevamos a otro lugar igual nos expondremos, no tiene sentido-

-pero tendríamos una ventaja, no sabría a donde lo llevamos y así se sintiera acorralado-

-buena esa Hopps, por eso me gustas- _mierda, que acabó de decir!_

-¿qué?-

-me gusta como trabajas, vaya Hopps que mala interpretación tienes- _¡qué mierdas estaba pensando!_

 _-_ c-claro Nick, ¿entonces qué haremos?-

-iré con Bogo a contarle lo que planeamos tú no te preocupes, verás que tendremos luz verde-

-ojalá, pobre chico-

-igualmente él estará bien Hopps,tú y Danny se sacaran a ese bastardo de encima. ¿ ok?-

-está bien Nick, confió en ti- _ciegamente confío en ti_

Después de veinte inútil Nick Wilde estaba contándole al jefe Bogo del plan que tenían, este lo miraba atentamente y no le parecía mala idea, lo arriesgado aquí sería en donde lo llevarían y tendrían que ser precavidos.

-no parece mal el plan, el problema es el lugar para custodiar-

-podríamos llevarlo al Wilde Times, hace mucho que está fuera de uso y es un lugar enorme, podremos llevar una base y guardaespaldas, yo mismo sé el camino-

-mmmm... Wilde, ¿estás seguro que esto saldrá bien?-

-si, jefe bogo-

-está bien, te daré mi palabra, pero tú mismo te harás responsable de esto y si pasa algo este peso caerá en ti Wilde, igualmente en Hopps-

-me haré responsable de lo que pase-

-bien wilde, iré a avisarles a todos, entre más rápido mejor-

Disculpen por tardar demasiado y por hacer corto o muy corto el capítulo, verán los exámenes finales y la admisión a universidad me fueron pesadas y no tuve mucho tiempo y bueno les agradesco que esperen a esta torpe a subir capítulos para esta historia, les quiero demasiado y gracias por todo

Yulia al habla


	8. Chapter 8 miedo

Era de madrugada y las calles de zootopia por fin estaban en paz, algunos establecimientos como bares y burdeles cerraban sus puertas, no había casi ningún alma rondando a esas horas, los policías de zootopia se encontraban dentro del algo destrozado "Wilde Times", algunos otros estaban cerca del lugar pasando desapercibidos y otros no llevando el uniforme, Nick y Judy se encontraban custodiando a Danny quien estaba más asustado que nada, y no era el único.

Judy estaba pensativo y solo veía a su alrededor; todos estaban tensos y la atmósfera lo describía la perfección, giro hacia Nick quien solamente veía el suelo en busca de de alguna señal que le indicara que "Sombra"

-Nick, lo atraparemos, tarde o temprano- dijo en casi un susurro

-lo sé Hopps, solo que estoy algo nervioso, nada más-

-tienes algo más que nervios, créeme-

-si, creo que si, presiento que algo va a pasar-

-¿usted también lo cree?-

Nick y Judy se giraron hacia Danny, este tenía su mirada perdida en el vacío y tenía una actitud de aceptación y tristeza, todo al mismo tiempo.

-yo también creo que algo me va a pasar, ¿no cree?-

Nick sintió como su corazón se hacía pequeño.

-claro que no, no te pasará nada, porque mi compañera y yo estamos a tu cuidado- dijo un poco más animado, aunque simplemente trato de mentir.

-oh, ¿son pareja?-

Los dos policías se miraron sorprendidos, cada uno mostrando sorpresa a su manera.

-¡NO!- se escuchó al unísono-

Danny vio divertido la escena, ya que veía perfectamente que ambos se gustaban, solo que no lo admitían, la joven nutria río un poco y los dos policías se calmaron al verlo reír, al menos sus reacciones habían bajado el tenso aire un rato.

Se aproximaban las cuatro de la maña y todo el equipo aún estaba en espera de la sombra, algunos ya habían perdido esperanza de que al final nada iba a pasar y que el engaño se logró, otros murmuraban que sombra era aún más listos que todos los criminales antes vistos, era verdad que ninguna versión era tan cierta como los parloteos decían eso lo tenían que comprobar si era cierto esa misma noche, el jefe Bogo aún tenía puesta la batuta de confiar en Wilde, puesto desde que había entrado ala comisaría trajo consigo buenos resultados y además aprendió a no juzgar antes de tiempo; observó los alrededores la noche casi desaparecía y todo estaba aún en calma, camino un poco y pudo sentir que ya había alguien más, alguien que no era de su equipo, alarmó a los demás y todos se acomodaron en sus posiciones, guardaron silencio y casi como si fuera todo sincronizando un ruido entre los arbustos se escuchó, algunos policías trataron de acercarse pero una figura negra salió corriendo, estaba armada y llevaba una pistola consigo, todo el quizo policiaco contraatacó.

Se pudo observar que no era la única figura que estaba al ataque, en donde los equipos se habían esparcido un poco antes había atacantes, como si supieran donde iban a estar cada uno de ellos,

-¡nos atacan!- gritó Bogo al walkeee tokie

-entendido jefe Bogo, ¿busca refuerzos?- contestó apurado otro animal

-¡no salgan y manténganse alertas, esto es solo una distracción!-

-a la orden jefe B...-

Dentro del establecimiento las luces se habían apagado, todo estaba a oscuras y los policías rápidamente sacaron sus pistolas, si era necesario tener que matar, lo harían.

-¡Nick!-

-¡Hopps es una trampa, Sombra supo dónde estábamos, cuida de Danny!-

-¡viene por mí!- chillo Danny

Judy tomó su pata.

-Danny quédate conmigo, nada te pasara- el chico le hizo caso y la tomo de la mano, Judy podía sentirse alerta, pero también algo asustada, giro hacia Nick, sostenía firmemente su arma, su instinto le decía que sus ojos recorrieran el lugar en busca del criminal...

No hubo ningún tipo de sonido que lo delatara

Judy estaba espaldas de Nick junto a Danny, quien se encontraba agachado del susto, estaba tiritando del pavor y cerraba los ojos entorno a un milagro. De repente las orejas de Judy indicaron su lado derecho, esta posó sus ojos en ello y vio un dado camino hacia ella.

-¡agáchate!- gritó y tumbó a Danny, el dardo le pasó rozando a la coneja quien rápidamente se levanto a observar el lugar, escucho la radio y era el jefe Bogo, estaba pidiendo refuerzos, ya había muchas pérdidas y al parecer estaba algo desesperado, _¡por qué en este momento!, mierda que hago!_

Uno que otro animal lo escucho y salió del lugar, Judy grito que sería una trampa pero no la escucharon, al final estaba ella junto a Danny y Nick, _¡eso quiere, quiere que nos quedemos solos!_

-¡Nick, quédate más cerca conmigo!-

-¡nos quiere solos a nosotros, y nosotros que te hemos hecho!- gritó furioso

Una risa se escucho cerca, provenía de una parte arriba de ellos, entre las oscuridad se distinguí una sombra, una silueta sin raza para identificar.

-¡vaya, qué gusto tenerlos aquí amigos, hace tiempo que ya quería verlos en persona!- era una voz de hombre, probablemente de la edad de ellos, solo que un poco aguda.

-¿¡qué quieres?!- gritó Nick

-hay vaya pregunta cliché, ¿qué no es obvio?, al chico y ala coneja- dijo en todo sarcástico

-¿p-porque a mi?- Judy dijo en tono sorpresivo

Al parecer la sombra se lo tomó algo divertido ya que río con la respuesta de Judy, _ella es algo interesante, es por eso que la quiero_.

-¿por qué?, veras es solo para joderle al zorro, supongo, porque soy malo, como ustedes me llaman- hizo una pausa- o no, tal vez sea otra razón.

- _¿otra razón?_ -

-¡no te atrevas a tocarla!, lo haces y te mato-

Sombra río aún con más ganas

-¡torpe Nick, nunca sabrías si la toque o no!- una vez más callo- bueno, es todo lo que puedo decir, ahora, saludos a la muerte- ni Nick o Judy pudieron ver que una gran bala se aproximaba hacia ellos, Danny en un instinto se puso de escudo y la bala lo impactó, Sombra sonreía desde la oscuridad al ver tal escena, y sin hacer ruido escapó.

-¡Nick!- gritó Judy asustada quien horrorizada veía sangre en la chaqueta de Danny

-¡Nooo!, Nick intentó ayudarlo, sus nerviosas manos trataron de cubrir la herida y su voz temblorosa llamo a la ambulancia, Judy trataba de calmar a Danny.

-¿moriré así señorita Hopps?- el chico comenzó a llorar

-¡claro que no!- chillo la coneja, no pasaron cinco minutos cuando llegó la ambulancia, los animales de esta bajaron y vieron que la nutria no era la única herida, varios animales de la policia habían sido drogados y otros si habían recibido alguna bala, pronto más ambulancias llegaban al lugar, entre gritos y camillas moviéndose por todos lados se encontraba Nick corriendo en brazos con Danny, Judy les seguía el paso.

-¡aquí hay un herido, por favor, ayuda!- dijo mientras se acercaba hacia un camillero, rápidamente puso a la nutria arriba en la ambulancia y partió hacia el hospital.

Judy giro hacia Nick.

-¡Nick, apresúrate, hay que ir al hospital!-

Sin dudarlo ambos subieron a una patrulla y el carro salió disparado siguiendo a las ambulancias, se estacionaron afuera del hospital y salieron corriendo dentro a este, desesperados buscaron a Danny, movieron tan rápido sus cabezas... Nada... No aún.

-Nick, Danny, ¿dónde, dónde está?- sonaba algo desesperada

-¡no lo sé Judy!... ¡Ahí!- apuntó y la tomo el brazo, ambos corrieron lo más rápido, vieron que la camilla llevaba a un quirófano, una enfermera los pare en seco, les indicó que ya no podrían pasar y que se quedarán esperando, Nick asintió y le pidió que le informaran su estado de salud, la enfermera asintió y cerró la puerta.

Nick se fue a la sala de espera junto a Judy, y se sentó derrotado.

-es mi culpa-

-Nick, es nuestra los dos...

-yo fui quien le dijo al jefe Bogo que asumiría la responsabilidad, no tu, yo no quiero que te pase nada... No a ti- sus ojos se volvieron algo cristalinos y rápidamente giro hacia otro lado, no quería que Judy pensara que era débil.

-Nick, estaré contigo para lo que sea, incluso si me despiden, resolveremos esto, somos un equipo- lo tomo del brazo, le pidió a Nick que volteara y así lo hizo, le secó la lágrima y le sonrió, _jamás permitiré que nadie te haga daño_.

Benjamín Clawhauser se encontraba saboreando unas ricas donas, era su comida favorita del día y cuando se refiero a eso es que siempre las come, a todas horas, todos los días, ya había amanecido or lo que se puso al día en la comisaría.

-¡Hey Clawhauser!- una voz lo llamo

-si dime patrick-

-necesito que estés atento con las entrevistas para nuevo conserje, el jefe bogo me pidió que te lo recordará-

-bueno, por cierto, ¿dónde está el jefe?-

-no puedo decírtelo, sino ser correría la voz y bueno... No quiere alarmar a todos, me voy, buen día-

-claro adiós- Clawhauser se encontró algo preocupado por ese asunto, no sabia ahora en que se habían metido los chicos


	9. Chapter 9 conocer

Un entusiasta conejo se preparaba para su primer empleo, algo nervioso pero decidido tomo el tren hacia la gran ciudad de zootopia, ya había estado ahí muchas veces pero siempre le parecía grandioso todos los habitas de ese gran reino animal. Llego la hora de bajar y se impulso para dirigirse a la comisaría, estaba decidido que le darían el empleo, y tenía que ganarlo ya que necesitaba dinero y el mal tiempo que le dejo antes casi lo acaba.

Pasó cerca de una tienda después de comprar un café, se vio en el espejo de esta misma y reviso si su ropa se veía presentable, su camisa estaba bien fajada, sus mangas le quedaban perfectas, su pantalón de vestir bien presentable... Y su persona, su pelaje gris no se veía mal y sus ojos azules se veían más vivos que nunca, _tranquilo estarás bien_.

Por fin de su larga caminata llego hasta un gran recibidor, y quien estaba ahí era un regordete leopardo, se le veía amable así que decidió hablarle.

-¡disculpe, buenos días!-

Clawhauser salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz, bajo la mirada y vio a un conejo, parecía muy elegante y le llamó la atención.

-¡hola!, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?-

-hola, vengo por el empleo de conserje, bueno venía con la expectativa de que posiblemente podrían hacerme una entrevista así que vine algo presentable, mi nombre es Dylan Becher, un gusto-

-oh!, mucho gusto, Benjamín Clawhauser a tu servicio, si mira, al parecer el encargado de este asunto no está pero no te preocupes deja tu solicitud de empleo y bueno veremos si eres el afortunado-

-bueno, no sabe si tardará mucho el encargado?- dijo con algo de desánimo

-no sabría decirte, lo siento, al parecer hubo algo muy grave y no creo que tarden mucho pero no te aseguro nada, ahora sino tienes nada que hacer podrías esperarlo un poco-

-¡parece buena idea!, estaré algún tiempo afuera, muchas gracias-

El pequeño conejo salió de la comisaría y dejo atrás el recibidor, Clawhauser pensó que no se vería mal tener algún otro conejo dentro de ahí, y quien sabe tal vez alguna Judy Hopps pueda llamarle la atención, _lo sentiría por Nick si ese chico le quita a Judy_ , pensó con un poco de burla y enseguida siguió en sus quehaceres.

 _Ya han pasado dos horas_ pensó Nick

Nick estaba un en la sala de espera, está más agotado e irritado que ningun otro día, hace a una hora el jefe bogo lo había venido a ver, estaba echa una furia.

 _Flashback_

 _-¡señor Wilde!- gritó furioso_

 _-oh no..._

 _-¡jefe bogo!-_

 _-¡sabía que esto iba a resultar aún peor de lo que tenía previsto, puso en peligro a todo el equipo, a su compañera y a usted mismo!-_

 _-lo sé y pido una..._

 _-¡nada de disculpas, varios de mis cadetes están gravemente heridos, otros han sido drogados y tenemos a uno que una parte de su pata ha sido arrancada!- tomo una pausa- queda usted fuera de esta investigación- dijo más tranquilo_

 _Nick estaba algo impactado, deprisa miro a Judy; ella se le veía sorprendida_

 _-porfavor jefe bogo, nadie sabía que iban a emboscarnos- dijo Judy a su defensa_

 _-Hopps usted también queda alertada, otra estupidez como esta y la saco, seguirá en la investigación pero tenga cuidado y no ayude a su pareja, o sino cambiare de opinión y a ti Wilde usted mismo dijo que la responsabilidad caería en usted así que no tiene nada que argumentar-_

 _Nick bajo la mirada, tenía razón y era su culpa._

 _-¿lo copia Wilde?-_

 _-si jefe-_

 _-ahora muévase, ya no tiene que hacer nada aquí y siga con su rutina normal, regrese a la comisaría la agente Hopps le informara de la salud del chico-_

 _Nick hizo lo que bogo le pidió y salió de ese lugar, pero no iba salirse pronto del hospital estaría ahí hasta que Danny saliera vivo del quirófano, así que se escondió en una sala del conserje, espero a que saliera bogo y regresó con Judy, ahora solo habría que tener cuidado con que no lo viera_

 _Fin del flashback_

Su preocupación casi lo acaba matando después de ese encuentro, hundió su rostro sobre sus brazos y dio un gran suspiro, Judy estaba a su lado y sentía como su pequeña pata lo acariciaba desde la espalda, Nick se sentía más aliviado así que alzó la cabeza.

-¿qué voy a hacer Judy?-

-ya conoces a bogo como es, supongo que aún sigues pensando en Danny y que no te darás por vencido-

-estás en lo cierto zanahorias, pero debo tener cuidado, no quiero que me quiten mi empleo nuevo- pausa- ¿cómo puedo ayudarte con esta investigación?-

-puedo pasarte información en secreto y podrías hacer algunas horas extras, o revisar los lugares de antes, serias de mucha ayuda-

-si, tranquila, yo te ayudaré con esto, ninguna expulsión me dejara afuera de esto-

-¡así se habla Nick!-

Nick observó a Judy, siempre la veía bonita, pero cuando sus ojos se iluminaban era aún más hermosa, Nick no pudo evitar sonreír al verla así y de pronto se sintió con más ánimos de seguir investigando, le agradeció a Judy y decidió si volver a la comisaría pero no a su rutina sino investigar el robo de esos papeles de antes, se despidió y como en misión posibles trato de salir del hospital.

Judy lo observó como si figura se iba poco a poco, _¿cuando le diré lo que siento?, supongo que tendrá que esperar..._

Y ahí se quedo, parada viendo ahora la nada.

 _¡Diablos que calor hace!, fue mala idea quedarse afuera esperando_

Pensó Dylan al ver el enorme sol que le cubría todo el cuerpo, al principio se confió que el calor no quemaba pero en cuanto dieron las dice este se sintió en un horno, ya había esperado casi dos horas y nada, se comenzaba a hartar pero se decía en su interior que aguantara más, al fin que ya casi no tenía que hacer.

Dylan bajo todas las ventanas del auto y se mantuvo ahí, le gustaba ver pasar alas personas por ahí, de pronto vio a un zorro con el uniforme de la policía, le pareció curioso ver a tal animal ser policía pero lo dejo pasar, al fin de cuentas cualquiera podría ser lo que quisiera, _¿será el el encargado?_ , quiso saberlo así que se bajó del lugar, tenía muchas ganas de ese empleo.

-¡qué tal...Clawhauser!- dijo con ánimos no quería que nadie supiera de su situación, excepto Judy claro.

-¡Nick, el jefe bogo por poco va a tu estación!-

-¡qué!, ¿¡cómo pudo llegar tan rápido!?-

-tranquilo lo distraje por el momento con lo de los empleos de conserje, así que vete rápido y actúa normal-

-¡lo haré!, gracias- y salió corriendo pero se detuvo-¡¿cómo supiste que ya venía yo?!-

-Judy me llamó antes, ya apúrate-

Nick sonrió.

-coneja astuta, vale nos vemos-

Pero detrás de él venía apurado Dylan quien le gritó pero el zorro no hizo caso así que lo dejo ir.

-¿disculpa Clawhauser él era el encargado?-

-hola de nuevo, no no era el pero ya llego el jefe, puedes subir al primer piso y a la derecha veras que dice "Jefe bogo" ahí es el lugar-

-oh, qué bien, gracias eres muy amable, una pregunta más, ¿porque el jefe de la comisaría se encarga de esto?- le parecía algo muy raro

-bueno, te comenté que había pasado algo muy grave, así que el mismo quiere ver que candidatos hay para el puesto, no quiere sospechosos ni espías,solo por eso-

 _¿Qué habrá pasado?_

Se quedó pensativo con la respuesta pero luego lo oculto, una vez agradeció y subió al primer piso.

Nick miró a ambos lados y no venia nadie, _perfecto_ , corrió hacia los archivos, suplico Roque nadie estuviera ahí dentro pero su sorpresa fue mayor, un gran candado le daba la bienvenida al zorro, _¡maldigo al inventor de candados!,_ así que lo examinó un poco y vio que era de esos "abre fácil", así que perdono al inventor de este, _¿ahora con que lo abro?, ¡el pasador*!_ , Nick habría recordado que lo dejo hace unos días en su bolsillo, lo saco y se agradeció a sí mismo or el regalo.

*nota: no sé cómo se digan en sus países/estados/donde vivan, pero es para el pelo, aquí algunos sinónimos: pinza de pelo, sujetador, aguja, traba, etc.

Tomo el candado y con el pasador hizo algunos movimientos y como por arte de magia se abrió, _¡si, el viejo Nick aún está vivo!_ , retiró la cadena que lo acompaña sin hacer ruido y entro, estaba oscuro y prendió la luz, parecía que aún no habían investigado este lugar y la razón no la sabia, cerró la puerta y se dijo a si mismo ser rápido.

Se movió de izquierda a derecha y busco cada pequeño detalle, esquinas, paredes y techo fueron revisado, vio el reloj y rápidamente vio el reloj, ya habían pasado 20 minutos, el tiempo se iba rápido y decidió jugársela, tenía que encontrar algo, lo que fuera. Puso a un lado unas enormes cajas y reviso una esquina, le llamó la atención que esa parte la pintura estaba rota y había un poco del material en el suelo, recorrió más cajas a su izquierda y dio en el blanco, era la misma pared pero algo se veía raro, la toco y esta se callo hacia atrás haciendo un poco de ruido, _¡joder!,_ se asusto Nick y dio un vistazo adentro de esta

Daba directamente por el tubo de ventilación, obviamente sombra no era como los imbécil es que arrestaban por conducir ebrios o pasarse algún alto, el iba más allá.

-¡bingo!, así que or aquí llego Danny, recuerdo que dijo que sombra le había indicado cómo llegar, ese maldito debe tener planos del lugar, no es torpe, debemos tener cuidado- tomo una foto del descubrimiento y salió rápido del lugar-

Puso todos como estaba o algo así recordaba y cerró con candado la puerta, observó rápido todo pero se veía igual que antes, _¡debo decirle a Zanahorias de esto!_

Y así fue, sacó su celular, se sorprendió que este mismo se prendió avisándole que tenía una llamada.

-¡Judy!, que bueno contigo mismo quería hablar-

Pero del otro lado del teléfono no parecía tan alegre como lo Nick era...


	10. Chapter 10 ¿A-amor?

-bueno, al parecer todo está hecho, señor Dylan, todo está en orden- dijo Bogo mientras dejaba a un lado el curriculum del conejo, -sería agradable tener otro conejo más en la comisaría-

-¿enserio?- sus ojos se iluminaron al momento

-claro, desde que la señorita Hopps llegó este lugar se convirtió en oportunidades para demás animales, debe agradecerle a ella-

-¡bueno debo confesar que me inspiro para tomar este trabajo, y claro que lo haría solo que no la he podido ver-

-bueno ya tendrá tiempo de verla más seguido, está contratado-

Dylan gritaba por dentro.

-¡gracias jefe Bogo, y-yo daré mi mayor esfuerzo en esta comisaría!- dijo mientras se paraba de emoción en la enorme silla

-no debe agradecerme, a decir verdad usted fue el que mejor currículum presentó, y emm, empieza mañana en la mañana, sus horarios son de ocho a tres de la tarde, Clawhauser le indicara donde recoger su uniforme y sus tareas, ahora está libre-

-gracias de nuevo, no le fallaré-

Después de una despedida el conejo salió de la oficina, sentía como su corazón casi salía de su pecho y tenía muchas ganas de empezar, se dijo a sí mismo que las cosas iban a cambiar y que siguiera determinado.

-¿Judy?-

-¡Nick!...no se pudo- dijo tras un sollozo

-¡¿de qué hablas Hopps, no quiero pensar que...

-Nick... Danny murió, al parecer la bala... Pobre chico-

-...-

Un hueco se hacía en su corazón, se quedó en silencio un rato y no supo que responder, quería correr de ahí y ver a Judy pero sus piernas no respondían, entonces lo supo... Comenzó a llorar, del otro lado Judy escuchaba a Nick llorar, no de manera escandalosa pero si podía sentir que le afectaba, en una ocasión le confesó que Danny le recordaba mucho a él, por lo que sentía un poco de afecto, Judy entendió que le doliera e incluso le sorprendía la idea de que Nick le llorara, quién sabe a qué grado le recordaría su vida de antes; así que no dijo nada, dejo a Nick calmarse y entonces hablo.

-lo-lo siento Nick, no quería ser yo la que te diera esta noticia-

-está bien...

-...-

-Judy-

-¿si?-

Nick se puso de pie y su semblante ahora era de aspecto duro.

-voy a atrapar a ese imbécil y le haré pagar-

-¡... Lo haremos juntos Nick...

-cuento contigo Hopps- respiro hondo- hablando de eso, encontré un pasadizo secreto por el cual Da... El chico entro- Nick no sintió ganas de decir su nombre, no en ese día, no se imaginaba el dolor de sus padres al escuchar tal noticia... O si en verdad tendría padres, _Danny_

-Nick, tengo que informarle a Bogo de la noticia, te veré en la comisaría- dijo Judy en tono triste y colgó, al parecer ambos estaban en las mismas, solo que ella era la primera vez que se encariñaba con alguien, se limpió las lágrimas y llamó a Bogo. Tras unos minutos y averiguar si tendría algún familiar Judy salió del hospital, no tenía ya ganas de hablar de muertes en un mismo dia, las energías se le acababan y tenía que ver a Nick lo más pronto posible, y así fue, dentro de pocos minutos ya estaba aparcando el coche en el estacionamiento, bajo y lo encontró sentado en la entrada, si, se le veía fatal.

-Nick, ¿qué encontraste?-

-Judy, dentro del cuarto de los archivos había un pasadizo, creo que tengo una foto...

Judy veía muy distraído al zorro, y no lo culpaba, solo que presentía que hacía todo esto para satisfacer su venganza, pero e realidad se le veía agotado.

-Nick, no tienes que seguir con esto sino quieres, yo creo, que debes descansar e irte a casa, yo me aseguraré de encontrarlo-

-¿piensas que lo hago solo por qué me obligan?, soy policía Hopps es mi deber atrapar y encarcelar a los malos, es mi trabajo- Nick se sorprendió de haber dicho eso, ahora sí sentía los pies en la tierra

-yo sé que eres policía, pero también tienes sentimientos y esta investigación te va a tener claustrofóbico hasta que acabe, no quiero que te lastimes solo por un loco como Sombra-

-déjame ayudarte Hopps, quiero hacer esto por mí y así dejare de martirizarme-

-ten cuidado Wilde, mezclar los sentimientos con el trabajo no es sano-

-lo sé Hopps, tendré cuidado, además yo sé que me cuidarás-

-solo porque eres importante para mí-

-uh...- la cara de Nick se volvió un poco roja, ese comentario le hizo sentirse mejor.

-¡bueno somos, somos amigos y eso!-

Nick le sonrió, amaba verla sonrojada así que decidió abrazarla.

-tú también cuídate, no quiero que nada te pase... No a ti- y antes de que Judy dijera algo dejo de abrazarla, pudo ver que en su mirada le decía "lo prometo"- bueno Hopps, tomare tu palabra de irme a casa, necesito despejarme para mañana, nos vemos-

-A-adiós Nick...

Lo vio alejarse poco a poco, así que decidió entrar en la comisaría.

Judy vio a Clawhauser hablar con... ¿Un conejo?, esto le llamo la atención así que se acercó un poco.

-¡hola Clawhauser!-

-¡oh, hola Judy!, ¿qué tal todo?-

-bueno, yo creo que, emm olvídalo, solo vine a saludar-

-¿usted es Judy Hopps?- una voz curiosa le atrajo

-si, mucho gusto- y extendió su pata para saludar- ¿también vienes para unirte nos?, sería muy agradable ver a otro conejo aquí-

 _Vaya que bonita es_

-emm, ¡-s-si claro, pero no vengo como oficial de policial, yo vine por un trabajo de conserje, yo bueno, digamos que no tengo tantas agallas como usted señorita Hopps, de echo, emm- se sonrojó un poco- vine porque usted me inspiro, es usted muy valiente-

-oh-Judy sonrió un poco, aquel chico se le hizo agradable- bueno, muchas gracias, y espero verlo más seguido por aquí...

-Dylan Becher, a su servicio-

-mucho gusto, Dylan- estrechó aún más su pata- a la comisaría le falta ver a especies pequeñas como nosotros, espero que durante tu trabajo nos podamos ver-

-¡s-si!, eso sería agradable, muchas gracias, espero que a usted le esté yendo bien-

Judy no pensó lo mismo en ese momento, pero no quería arruinarle a Dylan su sonrisa, realmente le calló bien, ojalá fueran amigos y que mejor si son de la misma especie, desde que vino a zootopia casi no veía conejos por tal motivo estaba algo entusiasmada.

-gracias Dylan- su voz la delató y sus orejas bajaron, Dylan se dio cuenta de ello

-¿señorita Hopps?, perdone si dije algo malo, aveces...

Judy respiro hondo y alzo una sonrisa muy grande... Y muy falsa.

-¡no es nada Dylan, solo que olvide algo que tenía que hacer es todo!, lo siento ya tengo que ir al trabajo, ¡adiós!-

-adiós Judy- dijo Clawhauser

-adiós, señorita Hopps-

Clawhauser pudo observar la escena de aquellos dos conejos, para sí mismo los dos quedaban muy bien, lastima por Nivk si estos dos llegaran a quedarse juntos eso en verdad lo destrozaria... Pero al ver la mirada de Dylan a Judy supo que la coneja le había robado el corazón.

 _Vaya, esto será como una telenovela, cliché de triángulo amoroso dentro de una comisaría policiaca, ¿qué más puedo pedir?_

Dylan se despidió del leopardo y salió afuera, su corazón latía aún más y su cara se tornaba roja, ¿porque le tenía que pasar esto a él?, y más en ese instante... Tendría que que alejarse de aquel sentimiento y concentrarse...

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, siento la demora verán no sabia como seguirle con la historia XD a pesar de tener en claro el concepto general XD, una disculpa y espero les guste ;) tratare de hacerlos más largos

Yulia al habla :)


End file.
